My angel
by DawnOfNight55
Summary: Edward leaves bella and instead of falling into a deep depression she thinks she hates him, and makes a realization that she is glad of, something that alters her life.
1. What did i do

**Chapter 1**

I didn't know what to do or even what to think, my life it's well complicated. There was Edward who I had now learned to hate because he left me, with no warning, he just got up and left with his family. There were my normal friends from school who I felt that I didn't relate to anymore; all I thought about was about vampires and mythical creatures that in their world didn't exist. Finally there was _him, _his gorgeous smile just took all the pain away, Jacob, my best friend.

Every time I was with Jake I didn't feel bad, sad, or even hate. I didn't need to think about Edward with Jake, somehow he always made things better. Now that I think about it I don't think it would have been good being with Edward and being friends with Jake, considering Jake was a werewolf and Edward was a vampire. They were enemies, not because they hated each other but because the legend says they have always been enemies. I really enjoyed hanging out with Jake he always made me feel better.

"Hey there beautiful"

"Hey Jake, so what are we doing today?"

"Well I was thinking we could watch a movie at my house"

"Yea that sounds great!"

I didn't understand why I always got so excited when I hung out with Jake, we did simple things but I always looked forward to being with him, and Charlie was as happy as me, he loved Jake.

"Hey Bella can I ask you something?" he said as we walked in his house

"Sure Jake what's up?"

"Well I know that you haven't been with anyone but Edward and I was just…"

"Just what Jake"

He bit his lip "I was just wondering how far did you guys go?" he looked down

I wasn't sure why he was asking but I was glad what my answer was

"Well Jake if you're asking if we had sex we didn't. "

His face turned a little red "oh"

"Haha geez Jake it's not that serious" I slapped his arm playfully.

He smiled and put his arm around me.

We got to his house just as it was beginning to rain, good thing.

"So what movie are we watching Jake?"

He thought for a second "how about Jurassic park?"

"Sure Jake sounds good"

"Ok"

He put the DVD in the player and sat on the couch next to me. One thing I had noticed about Jake is that he liked to be close to you, and usually was. He put his arm around my shoulder, he never did that, I looked at him from the corner of my eye only to see him smiling and looking at the screen. I guess it didn't matter, it was Jake, and so I put my head on his shoulder. I did my best to watch the movie but I couldn't help think of Jake, I had not paid much attention to him but his dark skin, his smile, the way he made me laugh, all of it was just mesmerizing. Bella what are you thinking, this is Jake your best friend who helped you out when you were broken. I don't think it's healthy to think about your best friend like this, right? Concentrate Bella, watch the movie. I couldn't stop thinking about him, why am I thinking about him so much? This cannot be good.

"Bella"

"Huh? Oh what Jake"

"The movies over, are you ok?"

The movie was over what when did it end?!?!

"Oh right yea it's done"

"What's wrong?"

I made the mistake of looking it his beautiful eyes and I couldn't say anything, he smiled.

"I'm fine" that was all I could say, I had to look away

"Bella you always say your fine"

"That's because I am "

"Sure, sure"

"Well I should head home don't want Charlie to worry"

"Ok, Bella are you sure your fine?"

"Yea I'm fine"

He walked me my truck and just before I got in as we were saying good bye I had the urge to kiss him, what would it be like? I bit my lip and made a decision.

"Bye Jake"

"Bye Bella"

Just before I got in I gave him a quick kiss on the lips and quickly got in before anything would happen and I hit the accelerator making the truck start fast. All I saw was jakes shocked expression in the rear view mirror.


	2. yes i would love to

**Chapter 2**

What had I done? What on earth was I freaking thinking? No that's right I wasn't I was just being stupid, I was going to have to pay for this. I have a feeling it was not a good idea. Jacobs shocked expression still lingered in my mind, it was all I saw. I was going pretty fast and then I decided I had to slow down, for my trucks sake. When I got home I saw Charlie's car there, he was home already. I got out and walked in the house

"Hey Bella"

"Hey dad"

"So how was your day?"

"It was good; I'm tired so I think I'm going to sleep"

"Ok"

I practically ran upstairs, and collapsed on my bed. This is just what I needed on top of the rest of my problems.

"Bella" Charlie called

"What is it?"

"Phone"

Oh no if it was who I thought it was, I was in trouble, in big trouble.

"Who is it?"

"Jacob"

I knew it, what did he want, I mean what could he say.

I went downstairs and got the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey there beautiful"

Oh great just what I needed.

"What do you want Jake?"

"What I can't just call you?

"Oh yea sure you can"

"Good"

"Yea"

I thought this was going to be the end of our conversation and all of a sudden

"Bella I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date sometime"

Great, I can't say I didn't see this coming, I expected to feel guilty because I would say no, but instead my heart sped up at his words. I wondered why and unconsciously I answered.

"Yes I would love to"

"Great, how's about Friday I pick you up and we do something?"

"Yea sounds great"

"Good, bye Bella"

"Bye Jake"

We hung up. What had I done, did I want this? Was I really going to risk possibly losing my best friend, who had made brought me back to normal? I guess I was, it was time to forget Edward, he can no longer be in my mind, it will be like he never existed…

_Friday _

I had been so jumpy all day at school; all I wanted was to hang out with Jacob. I wondered what movie we would watch, I didn't really understand why I was so excited when not long ago I was afraid of losing my best friend, instead now I see it as gaining even more.

I didn't know what to wear, I've hung out with Jake before so why was I having difficulty figuring out what to wear. I wanted to wear something good, something that would make him smile when he saw me. I decided to just wear the usual jeans and red shirt that actually looked good against my pale skin. I was ready, it was only 5 and Jake would be here around 6 one more hour, great just what I need more time alone. I decided to read a book, I didn't get very far when I heard a knock on the door, and I hurried downstairs and opened the door.

"Wow" Jake said

I felt myself blush

"Hey Jake" I did my best to smile

"Hey Bella"

He hugged me tight

"Dang you look good"

I blushed again

"Uh thanks Jake, you don't look bad yourself"

He was wearing some jeans and a black tight shirt that rally made his muscles obvious. I bit my lip at the thought.

"What" he asked puzzled as he saw me staring at him

"Oh nothing, let's go!"

"Yea sure"

He opened the car door for me and he quickly got in the driver's side.

"So what movie are we watching" I asked

He looked at me a little weird

"Who said we were going to a movie" he said, with a grin on his face.


	3. The realization

**Chapter 3**

"What? But wait where are we going then?"

He didn't say anything for a minute

"Well?"

"Somewhere" he finally answered

"And where exactly is that?"

"At a place"

I was starting to get annoyed

"Jake just fucking tell me"

"Sure, sure"

But he didn't say anymore. I began to wonder where we could be going, his house? Port Angeles?

I really hated not knowing things like this. I decided to try another approach.

"Really Jake where are we going?" I asked sweetly as I began playing with his free hand

He looked at me like I was crazy if I thought he was going to tell me.

"You are really not going to tell me" I asked disappointed and sighed.

"Oh come on Bella don't do this" he said, I was having effect after all.

"Don't do what?" I asked innocently

"Bella just be patient, it's not like I'm kidnapping you"

"Fine" I pout

"You're so cute when you pout" he smiles

I decide to look out the window, maybe I can figure it, just maybe.

I looked out and all I saw was trees, all around.

"The forest" I said confused

"Bella it's not just the forest calm down"

"Hiking?" that would not be a good idea for me

"haha if it would be hiking I would have to carry you the whole way so you don't fall, not that I would even mind but that's not what we are doing" he laughed

"Yea sure Jake laugh at me all you want, at least I'm not a gigantic sixteen year old." Haha good one Bella

"Yea well I can pass as a 21 year old better than you"

"Sure" shit I couldn't think of anything else to say.

He smiled knowing he had won.

Soon the car came to a stop Jake got out of the car and came to open my door, he held his out for me and I took it.

"Jake?" I asked a little scared that we were in an empty forest

"It's ok Bella I'm right here with you"

He wrapped his strong arms around me, his warm body touching mine. I didn't know what we were doing here. Great first date Jake, take a girl out to the woods, perfect I thought. We walked for a little while, his arm around my shoulders, until we reached a different area. There were fewer trees here and it was a really pretty place.

"Were here" Jake said

It had been so silent that his voice startled me a little

"Here?"

He smiled "yes, here"

"And what are we going to do here?" I asked

"We're going to hang out, like we usually do, just because it's a date it doesn't mean we have to do things differently. I love the way things are so I decided to just come here and hang out."

"That sounds great Jake"

I had been so worried about where we were going that I totally forgot that the place doesn't matter and that just having Jakes Company was enough for me. I had been so afraid that I would lose him as my best friend if I had feeling for him that I had been stupid enough to forget that this was Jake. Jake, funny, happy good old Jake.

"You like it" he said as if unsure

"Yea I do Jake, I'm glad we came here"

He smiled and my heart rate began to increase, why had I not realized my feelings for him until now? Was it because I had convinced myself that Edward was the one, my love? Yea that sounds right, and Edward well that coward left and I hate him, I can't believe he would just leave, but I'm glad I had realized who he really was before it was too late. Now I had a second chance at love, with Jake.

"Bella, do you remember when were little, this one time we were playing tag and I was running behind you, in an attempt to get you and then you made the mistake of looking back and you fell" he smiled warmly.

"Yea I do, I started to cry, it had happened so fast and my knee was bleeding. I remember you kissed it and made it better" I laughed at that; Jake always did know how to make me feel better.

"Haha yea even back then you were clumsy"

Then he looked at me with warm beautiful eyes as he began to lean in towards me, slowly. Our lips finally touched and my own lips began to respond to his. His lips so warm and soft, I liked kissing him, his lips on mine, it just felt right. His arms now securely on my waist pulling me towards him, I placed my arms around his neck but then all of a sudden he stop, he was frozen.

"Jake?" I pulled back concerned

He didn't respond, he quickly got up and pulled me on my feet.

"Shh be quiet Bella" he said as he stood in front of me and looked somewhere in between the forest.

What could it be? Then I saw a shadow someone was there, but who? I couldn't see who, all I saw was shadows. one dark shadow that soon i could not see.


	4. I know what you're thinking

**Chapter 4**

What had that been? I couldn't have imagined it, Jake he saw it too.

"Jake? What was that?"

He turned around to look at me, more relaxed than before

"It was…"

"What Jake?"

"It was a vampire, Edward I'm sure" he lost his smile

So did this mean that he was here, but why? How I hated Edward if he thought he could come and see me and go back to the things used to be he was wrong, he would see the side of me that no one ever saw. Then I hugged Jake tightly, he hugged back.

"The good thing is he's gone now"

"What?" he said confused

"Jake did you think that I would be excited he was here?"

He bit his lip "well kind of" he looked away

"Jake, look at me, he left me and I want nothing to do with him"

"Bella are you serious?"

"Yes Jake I am"

He didn't say anything for a little while, almost as if he was thinking then all of a sudden

"I think we should go home, don't want to run into any of them vampires."

He took my hand and we headed back to car, the rest of the car ride was pretty much silent. It wasn't that awkward kind of silence but the silence where it doesn't matter if you're quiet you still feel comfortable.

"So what are we doing now?" I asked as we neared my house

"Huh?" it seemed as if he hadn't heard me, like he had been deep in thought.

"Jake are you ok?" I asked a little worried.

"Uh yea… I'm fine"

I looked at him for just a little bit then looked out of the window and sighed, I had an idea what he was thinking. I was sure he was thinking _great the vampire is back and Bella's going to go back to him the first chance he get, leaving me alone without a girlfriend and best friend._ I was sure that's why he looked so thoughtful.

"Jake what are you thinking?" I finally asked

"You" he answered without thinking

"What about me Jake? Tell me, talk to me" I grabbed his hand and held it in mine

"Well I… I just can't help but think that if Edward comes back you are going to go back to him" he sighed

I knew it, I knew him so well, and I knew that's what he was thinking.

"Jake I'm not going back to him, I… well I hate him" I looked down

"Bella…you… you hate him?" he asked shocked

"well yes, he left me just like that and the pain and suffering I went to, well it's just too much to think about and I know that if I go back to him part of me will always hurt because I would be afraid that he would leave and hurt me again… and if he were to leave again I don't think I would be fixable. One time for him to hurt me is more than enough and I don't want you to later have to come back to pick up the pieces, again"

It felt nice to finally say this to finally let go of the pain the words I wanted to say about Edward, the pain that he had caused me everything that happened because of him. I guess I should have never thought that we could have actually been his heart just like him were cold and frozen. It was like he didn't have emotions, like he didn't care what he did to me. Besides all that today I had realized that if there was someone who was going to be there for me all the time and would never hurt me it would be Jacob.

"Bella I never thought that you would say that, you always seemed to love him so much, I was afraid that you never stopped loving him."

"I thought that too when he left, I thought that without him I wouldn't be able to function, but then I figured it out. He's not important, it was his decision to leave me, I never asked him to, but he did."

"Bella I promise to never leave you like that" he looked so caring

"I know you won't Jake." I smiled

"So how did you come to that" he asked

"Well let's just say I met this amazing guy who is warm and caring and he's a werewolf" I smiled and realized that we were parked outside my house.

"Looks like we're here" he said

I got out of the car and quickly Jake was standing next to me smiling.

"So uh you're staying right?" I asked, hoping he would

"yea that sounds-"he was caught off by the sound a howl somewhere deep in the woods.

"You have to go?" I asked knowing the answer was yes

"Yea sorry Bella, I'll come tonight, leave the window open. Bye"

"Bye Jake"

He gave me a quick hug and with that I saw him run into the forest and fade into the darkness…

**So how was it? **


	5. What!

**Chapter 5**

I went inside the house and decided to go upstairs, Charlie wasn't home yet so I decided to start making dinner. I decided to make fried chicken with mashed potatoes and gravy. The whole time I was cooking my mind kept on going back to Edward, why was he here, what did he want this time. Are they back, all of them or is he just here. Soon I heard the door.

"Hey Bella" said Charlie as he walked in

"Hey dad I made chicken for dinner."

"Great, because I'm starving" he said

We sat down to eat I didn't really feel like talking to him or even mentioning about me and Jacob but I figured I would have to tell him eventually so I decided that after we ate I would tell him. Not that Charlie would really mind, he loved Jacob. We finished eating and I got up and got the dishes.

"hey uh dad I have something to tell you" I was washing the dishes as I spoke the last thing I wanted was to look at him while I told him and get the sex talk as well.

"Ok what's up Bella" he said with some worry in his voice

"I just thought you should know that me and Jacob are dating now"

"That's great Bella, I'm really glad, he's a good kid"

Of course that's what he would say he knew that Jake was the one that had brought me back to reality and didn't give up on me when I wasn't myself.

"Well I'm going to go watch the game that's on" he said

"Ok dad I'm going to do some homework after and then I'm going to bed" I said

"Ok kiddo"

I finished washing the dishes and went upstairs to wait for Jacob. I knew time would be slow so I started my HW and then I finished it and no Jacob. It was still only 9 so I opened the window and relaxed on my bed. Again Edward came to my mind, what could he possibly want and most of all why was this bothering me so much. I guess it's because things are different now and I figured now that he had left he wasn't coming back, he even had said it himself it was suppose to be like he never existed. So if that's how it was suppose to be then why on earth was he back. I hated not knowing things, it got frustrating. I stopped thinking about it, it was the only thing I could do to feel better, I relaxed on my bed and hoped Jake would come soon. I heard something outside and hoped it was Jake, soon enough I heard him and he got into my room. He looked alarmed he was only wearing his jeans, he was shirtless, and I took a second to admire him before I looked up at his face again. He was smiling wide.

"Hey Bella" now with a grin on his face

"Uh hey Jake"

"Miss me?" he asked

"You bet I did" and got up to hug him.

He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me really tight. Then we pulled apart and sat on my bed.

"Bella we need to talk about Edward" he said serious

"Jake" I whined

"What Bella" he said

"I told you already he's not important" I said

"That's not what I'm talking about Bella"

"What, then what is it?" I asked confused

"Ok well the reason Sam called me was because the Cullen's are her, all of them but not for long."

"Wait so Alice is here? And Emmett? And jasper? And Carlisle? And Esme too?" I started getting really excited as I asked him and almost felt like a little kid.

"Bella, don't get so excited, they won't be here for long" he said

"What but why? Is it because of the pack? And why did they come back?" I asked confused

"Well the reason they came back is because the one girl that can see the future saw some other vampire after you, they called her Victoria" he said

"Victoria's after me?" I asked losing all excitement

"Yes and thy said something about killing her before she gets to you. We told them the pack would handle it but they said it was their unfinished business."

I didn't know what to say, why did these things happen to me. Why was I always the cause for battle? The worst part was that like last year when James was after me I can't help. I can't fight, and my heart still beats. I no longer wanted to be a vampire that had left the moment Edward disappeared in the forest. But I still couldn't help I was still fragile and I was still aging. That reminded me that Jacob wasn't aging either, as long as he kept phasing he would be able to stay his age forever. I guess it didn't matter anymore, with Jake even if he wasn't aging I had a chance to be a normal person, well as normal as I can get considering I seem to attract the mythical creatures.

"Bella are you ok?" Jake asked

"Yea Jake I'm fine" I said and smiled

"There's one more thing, they want to see you" he said

"What? Who wants to see me?" I asked confused

"The Cullen's" he said not pleased

"Why" I asked

Not that I minded going to see Alice, jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme. I was just thinking why do they want to see me when they could just get rid of Victoria and leave once again.

"They want to talk to you, that's all I know, and I agreed to have you with them tomorrow at noon" he said

"Jake why did you agree for me to see them when we both know you don't like me hanging around them?" I asked

"Did you not see your reaction when I mentioned they were here? Well I figured even if you hated Edward you didn't hate all of them and I know that you were pretty close with Alice so I agreed to have you there. I thought it was a good idea." he said and shrugged his shoulders.

"Thanks Jake, you're amazing you know that?" I said

"Sure, sure" he said

I didn't want to think of the reasons they could possibly want to see me so I had to do my best not to think at all, no free time, at least not until tomorrow noon.

"Will you stay Jake?" I asked

"Yea but if Sam calls me I'm going to have to leave. Since the Cullen's are here Sam wants to be sure it's not some kind of trick and has us patrolling a lot." He answered

"Didn't Sam talk to them like you?" I asked

"Well… yea but he doesn't trust them, he's the alpha of the pack and he has to look out for the safety of everyone in la push and the pack itself."

"Oh I get it but I think it's ok to trust them, at least some of them" I said

"It's hard to trust them, their vampires and our enemies, it's our instinct when they are here to protect and watch them carefully" he said

"You're right" I said

"Are you tired?" he asked

"Yea kind of" I said. I was pretty tired.

"Come on go to sleep you're going to need it." He said as he put a blanket on me

"I don't need that" I said and pulled him close to me

"Oh right, just used to it" he said as he wrapped his arms around me.

I closed my eyes for a second just to think of how things were turning out now, how the Cullen's were back even if it was just for a little while. That me and Jake were together even though I thought that I would never return the feelings he had for me. I opened my eyes just enough to look at Jake and then I closed them and started to fall asleep. I felt safe.

**Was that good or bad? R&R please**


	6. The visit

**Chapter 6**

It was around 10 in the morning when I awoke, Jake was still sleeping his arms around me. I only had two hours to spare before I had to leave and see the Cullen's. The family that I had hoped to one day be a part of until they left and didn't look back. I began to think of all those days that I had spent thinking about them about Edward and for a second a feeling of fear came over me. I was scared; scared that if I saw them today and they would be gone tomorrow I wouldn't be able to live. Then I looked at the amazing guy laying there with me, I would make it. I would show Edward that I was better than him, that I had overcome my own personal fears.

"Jake" I whispered into his ear

He yawned and his grip on me tightened

"Jake wake up" I said

He yawned, his eyes still closed

"Huh?" he said half asleep

"Jake wake up, its 10 already" I said

He yawned again and this time he opened his eyes and looked at me with caring eyes

"Morning beautiful" he said

"Morning Jake" I said and couldn't help but smile.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom and then get dressed ok" I said

"Yea ok, oh actually I have to go and see Sam before we go, so I'll be back around 11 to pick you up" he said.

"Ok Jake I'll see you then" I smiled and hugged him and with that he quickly left.

I went to the bathroom took I nice warm shower when I came out I checked the time it was still only 10:36. Since I still had time I decided to take my time choosing an outfit. I tried on about 3 pairs of pants before I decided on my dark skinny jeans. The next thing was the shirt that might take some more time. I looked through half the closet before settling on a purple v-neck shirt that really made my curves noticeable. Alice will be proud of my outfit that's for sure. It was about 11:02 so I went downstairs and decided to eat some cereal while I read the newspaper. The time felt like it was in slow motion, I finished eating and as I was about to wash the bowl when I heard a knock on the door. I went to get it and saw Jake standing there.

"Hey Bella" he said as he walked in

"Hey Jake" I said

"So are you ready for this?" he asked. He seemed unsure now, not like yesterday. Yesterday he had been so calm and at ease with me seeing the Cullen's. Now he looked scared, like he didn't want me to go.

"Jake is everything ok?" I asked

"Yea I'm fine Bella. Are you ready to go?" he said smiling

"Yea I am" I said and began to feel nervous.

"Ok come on then" he said

He grabbed my hand as we walked to the car and kept smiling. We got in the car and started our drive to the Cullen's house.

"So Bella are we hanging out tonight?" he asked

"Of course we are" I said and smiled at him.

"Good, what do you want to do?" he asked

"Umm I don't know maybe just go to my house and watch a movie" I said

"Ok that sounds good" he said

I was really feeling nervous, I didn't know how I would react when I saw them, how they would react when they saw me. Were they waiting for me? And what exactly did they have to say to me.

"Jake" I said

"Yea bells" he said and looked at me

"I'm really nervous" I said

"It's ok don't worry. Things will be fine, if you need me I'll be looking out, nothing's going to happen to you. I promise you'll be ok" he said as he grabbed my hand.

"You're right" I said feeling a little bit calmer.

Soon we arrived at to where Jacob was driving me and I saw Alice and jasper there. Alice always beautiful and stylish, Jasper always so calm and happy. I gave Jake a hug and as I did he whispered in my ear "don't worry bells I'll be waiting" I nodded and headed out to Alice and jasper, I walked slowly, as much as I had been excited to see them I didn't know what awaited me. As soon as I was close enough

"Bella!" Alice yelled and hugged me tightly

"Hey Alice, Hey jasper" I said

"How have you been" Alice asked, but before I could say anything a flow of questions came

"How's Charlie? How's school? Have you missed us? What have you been doing? You know about the werewolves? Still hate forks?"

Jasper finally interrupted her "Alice let her answer"

"Oh right sorry, I just missed you so much" she said

"It's ok I missed you guys too" I said.

"Oh well let's get home, the rest of the family is waiting for you Bella" she said

We got to the Cullen's house and I remembered the many times that I had come here with Edward. The house looked the same as if they had never left.

Esme and Carlisle were at the bottom of the stairs waiting. Of course they knew I was coming they had asked for me to come.

"Hello Bella" said Esme

"Hi Esme" I said

"Hello Bella" said Carlisle

"Hi Carlisle" I responded

Then I heard a loud "Bella!" come from the top of the stairs I looked up only to find Emmett standing there. He ran down quickly and caught me in a big bear hug

"Hey Emmett" I barely managed to say since he was squeezing me really hard. He laughed realizing I was losing my breath and backed off "haha sorry Bella, just so glad to see you again"

"Glad to see you to Emmett" I said

"Bella we have something important to talk to you about please sit down" Carlisle said as he walked to the living room.

I followed them as they all sat down, all except Rosalie and Edward. They weren't there and I guess I expected that. Edward had left me and he didn't care anymore, and Rosalie had always hated me for being human. I thought I would be more nervous now that I was here but I wasn't I was calmed, then I looked over at jasper and he smiled I figured he had done that. He always did know when people needed to calm down.

"Bella we have come back for only some time because Victoria is after you" Carlisle said, he continued

"Alice saw the vision and we have been following Victoria for a little bit and we decided that it's time to finish her off before she gets to you. After that when we know that she is gone and that you are protected we will leave. We just thought you should know that were here and that until we catch Victoria you should be careful"

I didn't really know what to think, what to do, or how to feel. Victoria was after me but I didn't feel scared no not for that. I was scared that they were leaving, and not because of Edward but simply because I missed them, I missed Alice and jasper I missed Emmett's jokes; I even missed Rosalie's smart remarks. Part of me was scared that if they left again I would feel pain. No I wasn't going to let it happen, the only reason they came back was to take care of Victoria and I wasn't going to let myself get sucked in again. I stood up from where I was sitting smiled at them all and said

"Ok thanks for the heads up, I'll try to be more careful, it was nice seeing you guys."

"Are you leaving Bella?" Alice asked

"Yea Jake's waiting for me, unless there's anything else you want to tell me?" I asked

"No that's it" answered Carlisle

"Ok well bye it was nice seeing you all"

Alice and jasper took me to where Jake would be waiting and we said good bye.

"Bella are you ok" Alice asked

"Yea Alice I'm fine why?" I asked

"I don't know I guess I kind of expected you to hang around with us for a little while or to be scared when we told you about Victoria" she said

"Well I already knew about Victoria, Jake told me, and jasper helped keeping me calm" I smiled at him

"And you guys are only going to be here for a while which means you have to concentrate on catching Victoria. Don't worry I'll stay out of your way so you can catch her with ease" I said

"Bella your different you know, you're more confident now and I haven't seen you trip once yet." She laughed

"Haha yea I know but it took me some time to get here. Well I have to go bye"

She and jasper both hugged me good bye and as I started walking to Jake Alice yelled

"By the way Bella I see you upgraded your closet good job!"

I smiled that's exactly what I thought she would say it was so like Alice. Jasper only stood there waving without saying any words. I got to Jacob and immediately hugged him, I was glad to be back with him. I had not even seen Edward that whole time I was with the Cullen's so I guess he doesn't want to see me.

"Bella are you ok?" Jacob asked a little worried

"Yes I'm more than ok Jacob I'm perfectly fine" I said smiling

I had gotten through this and I had been fine, things were good. I felt really great I was feeling happy for so many reasons.

"Bella I have to get you home right away" Jacob said really serious

"Why?" I asked

"I'll tell you on the way there let's go" he said as we got in the car.


	7. what's going on?

Chapter 7

"So Jake what is this all about? Is everything ok?" I asked as soon as we got in the car

"Victoria and Laurent, they were near and I ran into Edward and Rosalie they said I had to get you away, they were going after them right now" he said

So Edward and Rosalie were here after all, I guess they had both decided that they didn't want to see me, not that It mattered anymore. Rosalie had always hated me for not being one of them and I figure Edward started not to care once he stopped loving me and left. Things were different now, and it would never go back to the way it used to be. I didn't say anything; I had nothing to say about them, Jake took my silence the wrong way and thought something was wrong.

"Bella, are you ok? Did they do anything to you? Are you hurt?" he asked concerned

"No Jake I'm fine, they didn't do anything to me" I said

"Are you sure, if they did anything to you tell me and I'll go after them" he said

"No Jake they just told me what I already knew" I said

"What's that?" he asked

"They were here to kill Victoria and Laurent and then they would leave when they knew I was safe" I said

"Oh" he said biting his lip

"Jake is everything ok? I asked

"Yea I'm good" he said and half smiled

"Are you sure, I feel like something is wrong" I said

"Well…" he said

"Yea" I said looking at him

"I just think that you might be hurt because they're not staying" he said

"Jake I'm not hurt, the less time they spend here the better" I smiled

"Why is that?" he asked

"well it's hard to explain but the less time they spend here the less time I have to be with them and the easier it will be for me to get too involved with them again, you know?"

"Yea I get it Bella, you don't want to get hurt again" he said

"Yea and I have you" I smiled

Soon we arrived at my house, got out of the car and went inside. I sat on the couch and Jake sat next to me. There was nothing on TV and I was getting really bored, there was nothing I could do since I had to stay inside, at least until the Cullen's caught Victoria and Laurent.

"Jake" I said

"Yea Bella" he said, turning to look at me

"Do you think they've killed them yet?" I asked

"Don't worry about it bells they said they were going to take care of it" he said

"I know that I just mean I don't want to be stuck in the house when I can be doing something else, something more exciting and not boring" I said

"Bella be patient they'll call to tell us they've killed them soon enough" he said, as he finished speaking I heard his stomach growl. What time was it now, I checked the time and it read 4:21. Wow has it been that long, time went by really fast.

"Are you hungry?" I asked

"I would say no but my stomach would say otherwise" he laughed

"Silly Jake, come on I'll make us something to eat" I said

I walked to the kitchen and started looking to see what I could make, Jake sat down on a chair, and I finally found some chicken and started to make it. As it was frying I started making a salad and adding things to it. Jake just sat there watching me with a big smile on his face; he must be up to something. The chicken was almost done so I took the plates out and put them on the table. I looked at Jake who was still looking at me with a big smile.

"Jake are you ok? I asked

"Yea why wouldn't I be?" he asked confused

"I don't know you're staring at me with a big smile and I can only conclude that you are up to something, are you?"

"Bella I'm not up to anything can't a guy just smile when he sees his beautiful girlfriend" he said, with a grin on his face.

"Sure I guess" I said, still looking at him suspiciously

I went back to the chicken that was now done and served it. Jake started eating immediately, he must have been starving. We didn't say much, Jake was too busy stuffing food in his face to talk. I was still thinking that Jake was up to something but the question was what. We both finished eating and I got up and washed the dishes. After that we went back to the couch to watch TV.

"You want to do something else" Jake asked

"Anything better than being here all bored" I said

"All right well, just remember you agreed to this" he said as he got up

"Wait what?"I asked confused

I knew he was up to something, I know him to well, yet I didn't see this coming, whatever it was.

"Come on lets go" he said

"Go where" I asked

"La push" he said

"Ok but what exactly is it that I agreed to?" I asked

"You will see once were there, come on" he said

I hesitated not sure of what exactly I should do, stay here bored or go with Jake and risk who knows what. I wasn't sure of what to do. We were outside now he was walking towards his car, but I stood there not moving. He looks back at me and walks to me.

"Don't you trust me?" he asks

"Well yea I do Jake" I say

"Then come on, it's only la push what could possibly happen?" he said with a grin on his face

"Uh well I don't know, la push is pretty safe, until the big bad wolves come that is" I said

"Come on bells" he was begging a little now

"Please" he added

"Fine Jake, but if I get killed from something and it could be shock it's all your fault" I said

"Don't worry I won't eat you" he said and laughed

"You better not" I said

We got in his car and drove to la push

"Jake" I said

"Yea Bella" he said

"If the Cullen's leave does that mean that you guys will start aging again?" I asked

"Well eventually if we don't phase yes, but Sam tries to keep us phasing, so we probably won't" he said

"I see" I said

The rest of the ride to la push was pretty quiet, I was deep in thought. Why was it that I always ended up being the only one that has to age? The one that was going to grow old and change. The real question was did it really matter. We arrived at la push and got out of the car, we stood in front of Sam's house.

"Family reunion?" I asked

"No" he said

"What is it then" I asked confused

"You'll find out soon enough" he said

The door opened.


	8. Surprise?

**Chapter 8**

The door opened and I saw all of the pack there with Emily. I wasn't sure what Jake was up to but there were balloons and a congratulations banner. As soon as everyone saw us they got up and came over to greet us. As soon as everyone had welcomed us I looked over at Jacob, I didn't understand what we were celebrating.

"Jake" I said

He looked over at me

"Bella I told them not to, that it wasn't something to make a big deal about but they wouldn't listen, and they made us come" he said

"What isn't something to make a big deal about?" I asked confused

"They…" he paused

"They're celebrating us getting together" he said

"What?!?!" I yelled

Jake looked down as if ashamed and bit his lip but then looked up smiling

"Oh come on Bella lets have some fun" he said

Well I guess since we were here and there wasn't anything better to do we could have some fun.

"What are we going to do?" I asked

"Well they have games in the back we can try" he said

"Ok that sounds fun" I said

Jake grabbed my hand and we walked to the back were Seth was playing twister with Leah and Jared. The tricky part was that they had put water to make it slippery; Seth looked really funny trying not to fall. There were other games, a pool, a slide, some swings, and tables and chairs.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked

"How's about we just sit down" I said

"Ok" he said

We went over to the chairs and sat down with Jake. I kept on laughing at Seth who was now being yelled at by Leah because he fell on her. Then I saw Emily and Sam come out and started walking towards us.

"So Bella do you like your party" asked Emily

"Oh it's good, fun" I said

Jake and Sam were talking too so me and Emily talked about how things were having a werewolf for a boyfriend. She had a lot to say about when she and Sam began to see each other and about when she found out that Sam was a werewolf. We had a long conversation about everything; she was very easy to talk to. Soon Jake came over to me and I saw everyone go inside.

"Hey Jake" I said

"Hey Bella, having a good time?" he said

"Yea I am why did everyone go inside?" I asked

"Uh well they uh" he started

"Jake just tell me" I said

"They just wanted to give us some alone time since it is celebrating us getting together, but I told them we were going out to eat, as long as it's ok with you" he said

"Yea Jake that's fine with me" I said

"Great" he said and smiled

We said goodbye to everyone and thanked them for everything, and walked outside. The sun was starting to set so I looked to see what time it was. It was only like 6 pm which meant we still had a lot of time to hang out. We got in jakes rabbit and headed for a restaurant. Jake wouldn't tell me where we were going, he said it was just a restaurant and it didn't matter. When we got there I saw the familiar place. It had been the restaurant Edward had taken me that one time when those creeps were trying to get me, I started remembering day. We went inside and ate our dinner as we talked about things.

"Jake you don't have to shove the food in your mouth" I said while laughing

"iknobutimhungy" he said barely being able to talk

"haha you could chew too instead of swallow things whole" I said

Both I and Jake busted out laughing at this. He looked so funny stuffing food in his mouth, like he had never eaten before in his life. People were starting to stare and I was holding my stomach from laughter and then I fell off my chair, more laughter from Jake as he tried not to choke. I really couldn't hold it in I was laughing so much, but I got up and sat on the chair again. When I was finally able to breath and speak I thought it we should leave.

"Jake how's about we go" I said still laughing a little

"All right" he said and paid for our food.

We walked outside still laughing a lot. But then we saw two people standing in front of us, it was starting to get dark and the faces seemed familiar. I leaned in close only to see Edward and Rosalie standing in front of us.


	9. Unexpected

**Chapter 9**

"Bella" said Edward

"Hi Bella" said Rosalie

"Uh hi guys" I said

I was confused on why they were here; I had not seen them when I had gone to see the Cullen's. They had warned Jake about Victoria being close so I figured I would not see them.

"Jacob we need more time, we weren't able to catch Victoria she's still out there. Make sure Bella is protected. We will let you know when we get her and its safe enough" Edward said

"Ok thanks for the warning." Jake said

"I have to go. Nice seeing you Bella" Rosalie said and walked away

"Bella may I talk to you?" asked Edward

"What do you want?" I said

"To talk to you…alone" he said

"Why do we need to be alone?" I asked

"Bella please?" he said

"Fine" I said

I turned to Jake

"Go in the car I'll be there in a sec" I said

"Ok just remember I'll be in the car if you need me" he said

He turned around and started walking towards the car

I turned to Edward. He was just standing there, he looked kind of miserable. His eyes were black and he didn't seem happy at all. Part of me felt badly for him but the other part of me didn't really care, he had probably brought it upon himself.

"Bella how are you" he asked

"I'm fine" I said

"You look really great" he said

"Edward what do you want" I said

"I just wanted to talk to you. I know that you have moved on now. And I want to apologize for leaving you…" he said and looked down

"I see" I said

"Look Bella I am really sorry and I thought that leaving was best. If I would have know you were going to find a wolf after I left I never would have left, I did what I thought was best for you. So you could live a normal life." He said

"Don't call him a wolf. It doesn't matter why you left, what I realized was that you didn't love me enough to stay." I said

"Bella I do love you, I just had to do what was best, please understand" he said

His eyes were full of sadness. I wasn't sure why he was telling me this now. Maybe he was just trying to fool me while he's here so he looks like a knight in shining armor and then he can leave again. Like it mattered there was no way I could take him back could I…?

"Edward you made your choice. Besides Carlisle says you guys are leaving after you get Victoria so why does it matter so much to you how I feel?" I said

"Because I love you. You are the only one I have ever wanted. The only one that's meant for me." He said

"You should have thought about that before you left" I said

"Bella… I'm really sorry" he said

"I'm not asking you to take me back, I'm asking for you to just hang out with me while were here, is that so hard?" he asked

I didn't know what to say, he looked different so sad. He was standing there looking down.

"I'll think about it, I have to go, bye" I said

I walked away towards the car where Jake was waiting. He stood there looking up at the sky. I thought it would be funny to scare him so I moved away from where he could see me and as I was about to scare him he quickly turns to me with a big smile

"Boo!" he yells

"Ahh!" I said

He started laughing again, I was so scared I really did not expect that he had looked so thoughtful and into looking at the stars that I didn't for one second think that he would hear me coming.

"Jake!" I said

"Sorry bells I just had to do it you actually thought that you would scare me. Bella I'm a werewolf I can hear really well" he said still laughing

I looked at him and realized he was right and I started laughing along with him. I also realized that it was getting late and I should get home soon. Jake knew and we didn't even have to speak we both got in the car as our laughter began to fade. All the way while we were in the car I could not stop thinking about my day. Overall it had been such an amazing day. Jake and I laughed so much that I couldn't help but smile. It was always like this with Jake, all fun and laughter. Somehow he always made me feel so happy. A happy day for me, this was amazing. Jake was amazing, I no longer felt so sad or the need to be alone. Now I wished for laughter, friends, and Jake. Maybe just maybe this was the way my life was suppose to be, no Edward. That brought me back to what Edward had said; he wanted us to hang out. Sigh, could I do it yes, would I I'm not sure. Did I want to no, I just felt like he had some trick up his sleeve. Like if I agreed I would go back to him, and that's exactly what he wanted. I wouldn't do it, would I…?

"Bella, can I ask you something" Jake said

"Yea anything" I said

"What did Edward want?" he said, still driving

"He apologized for what he did, and said a lot of other things." I said

"I see" he said

"Jake are you ok?" I asked

"Yes bell aim fine" he said and smiled

I was wondering if I should mention Edward wanting us to hang out to Jake. Maybe Jake could help me decided if I should or not. But then again it could also hurt him that I was actually considering it. Why was I considering this? He was a jerk; he left without a warning, and without a care in the world. I was supposed to only feel hate for him, hate and only hate. Hate such a harsh word, how could I possibly feel hate for someone who I loved more than I have ever loved anyone in this world. What was happening with me, I no longer knew. I decided that I would tell Jake about what Edward had asked of me. I took a deep breath, here goes nothing.

"Jake" I said

"Yes Bella" he said

I realized that it started to drizzle a little.

"Jake you might want to slow down" I said

"Scared?" he asked but slowed down

I had not been able to tell him, not yet; I knew that I would end up telling him anyway.

"Edward said something else" I blurted out

"What's that" he asked casually

It was pouring now, the rain was pounding on the car hard, and I could tell the roads were slippery.

"He wants me and him to hang out" I said

The car moved to the left fast and made a loud screeching noise. I looked forward only to see that the car was heading towards a tree at a very high speed.

**So what did you guys think? Was it good? did you like it? Hate it?**


	10. This can't be happening

**Chapter 10**

Jake quickly tried moving the car a different way; I could see him trying to make the steering wheel go to the left so we wouldn't hit the tree. He was able to move the car to the left enough that when we hit the tree the car didn't make a big noise. We hit the tree and air bags immediately popped out. My air bag was suffocating me, I couldn't even move. I felt like I was in some pain, I felt like I was dozing off but I was trying to fight it, I couldn't leave Jake like this, I hadn't even heard him since the car hit the tree. I wanted to stay awake and I wanted to hear Jake but I just wasn't strong enough for this I couldn't stay awake.

*************************************************************************

**In the hospital**

I could hear things in the distant, nothing too clear. I heard beeping and murmuring. All I could think of was Jacob. Where was he? Had he made it out of the car? Was it a dream? What had happened? I really hoped that this had all been a dream, that Edward had never asked me to hang out with me, and that I had never told Jake, at least not at that moment. I wanted to think of things when I was happy, when it was me and Jake, no past no future, no vampires. Just me and Jake, a life, a future. I couldn't just think about all of this anymore, I had to know if Jake was ok. I tried opening my eyes but I couldn't. I tried again and couldn't, I tried again and was finally able to open them, at first everything was a blur and the lights seemed so bright. I was able to see fine rather quickly, my vision seemed perfect and as I looked around the first person I saw was not who I expected. I saw Edward sitting on the couch, and all of a sudden I saw all of the Cullen's, they were coming towards me.

"Hey Bella" Alice said

"Uh hi Alice, what are you guys doing here?" I asked confused, my voice seemed different too

"Where else would we be love" Edward said as he grabbed my hand

"How do you feel Bella" asked Carlisle

"I'm feeling good, why?" I said

"We just have to check on you, make sure your ok" he responded

What was this, why were the Cullen's checking on me instead of Charlie and Jake. Had something happened to Jake? Where was Charlie? Why did Edward call me love?

"Are you ready to get up?" asked Edward as everyone began to back away to give me space

"Uh yea" I said

I sat up, threw the sheets off me and jumped off the bed, expecting to fall on my face. I didn't I stood straight like nothing had happened. What was this, what was going on? There were too many questions crowding my brain. I looked over at the Cullen's who were all standing there looking scared like I was going to eat them or something.

"Guys what's going on?" I asked

"Don't worry love you'll get use to things, we have to feed you now" Edward said

He grabbed my hand and started pulling me out of the room we were in. I immediately pulled my arm away from him

"Don't call me love Edward" I said

"Bella are you okay?" he asked

The rest of the family stood not far behind us, it's like they were expecting me to attack them, yea first time I'll think of this vampires that are scared of me a simple human.

"Yes Edward I'm fine, now if you don't mind I want to go home" I said

"Carlisle what's wrong with her?" Edward asked

"I don't know son, I'll have to check her" Carlisle responded

Something wrong with me, more like something wrong with them. The way they're acting, so family like, so close. This wasn't making any sense to me. Why were they acting like things were so normal, not even when I had gone to see them did they act so normal and peaceful. They were acting like they had never left, and had been here this whole time. What was going I didn't know and the reason behind it was still a mystery.

"There's nothing wrong with me, now take me home to Charlie" I said

"Carlisle do you think she lost all of her memory?" asked Alice

"I don't know, Bella what do you remember?" Carlisle asked

"I remember everything, Edward left because he didn't love me anymore and you guys left, uh me and Jake hung out, he became my best friend and boyfriend, and you guys came back because Victoria was coming for me but you guys said that you would leave again as soon as you knew I was safe" I said

They all stared at me with wide eyes and a shocked expression on each of their faces. What was with them, shouldn't they know this already. They had been there when this all happened, this wasn't anything new, it was more like old news. But why did they seem like they had no clue what I was saying, like I was crazy for saying all of that.

"Carlisle what happened to her? Is she hallucinating?" asked Alice

"No I don't think so. Bella is that what you remember?" asked Carlisle

"Yes I'm not the crazy one" I said

"Maybe she's just thirsty, come on love lets go" said Edward

Edward grabbed my hand but I pushed back not wanting to go, they actually think something is wrong with me. I was able to get out of Edwards grip quite easily, too easily.

"Why would I be thirsty, I'm not thirsty. I want to go home, I'm not crazy. I don't know why you guys are trying to be all family like I mean I understand you guys but Edward. Edward you don't call me 'love' anymore. Don't you remember what happened guys?" I said

"Bella dear don't you remember, what Edward finally decided to do for you?" Esme asked

"To do for me?" I asked confused

"Bella what's the one thing you always wanted from the moment that you and Edward got together?" said Emmett

I had to think for a little bit what was it, what had I wanted. But then it hit me.

"I wanted to become one of you, I wanted to become a vampire!" I yelled

"That's right love, you remember now?" Edward asked

"Stop calling me that. I remember that I wanted to but you left all of you" I said

"Bella we never left" said jasper who I had not realized was hiding in the shadows

"That means I'm a vampire?" I whispered

"That's right Bella" said Alice

So many thoughts ran through my mind at once. I was a vampire, wait but we had talked about this before. Why? How? This wasn't making any sense. It didn't make sense. They never left, so what had happened? How was any of this possible? If I was a vampire did that mean that I couldn't see Charlie anymore like they had told me? No this can't be real it just can't be, how could I have dreamt all of this it's just not possible. This just wasn't making any sense. This just wasn't right, I was missing something. How could I be a vampire if they left if I had moved on and found a new way of living? Was everything that I remember only part of my past? Had I been taken to the future? This all just could not be real. But what…

"Guys what about Jacob?" I asked afraid of the answer

"Jacob? You mean that dog? He's gone; I took the liberty of killing him so he wouldn't bother us anymore love, don't worry has gone. Now we can leave happy like you always wanted. You had always wanted to become a vampire and now you are, your one of us. We're going to live happy forever." said Edward

No this couldn't be, he couldn't be gone, this was not happening. Jacob could not be gone, not now, not when I needed him, not when I had realized how happy he made me not when he was all I wanted. Not when I knew what my life is just being human. How could Edward say not to worry that he's gone now. I would now worry because he's gone, he can't be gone. No Bella its ok he's not gone he's alive. You know he is and he's going to come and get you. He is probably on his way right now, with the pack and Charlie. He's coming, I know he won't let me down, I know that he's not going to leave me alone here. Not Jacob, not my Jacob, he would never leave me. He promised that he would always be here and that he would never leave. Jacob where are you? I need you, I need you Jake. He could not be dead, he just couldn't be.

"No!" I screamed and everyone started coming towards me with concern on their eyes. I started to back up away from them, as tears rolled down my face. Jacob I need you. They had all cornered me. That was the last thing I remember before I blacked out.

When I awoke I couldn't help but scream again "no!"

Tears were rolling down my face; this couldn't be happening this wasn't real. Jacob wasn't dead. I wasn't a vampire, Edward had left along with the whole family. They had not turned me without me knowing about it.

"Bella are you ok?" asked a familiar voice


	11. Back in reality

**Chapter 11**

"Bella are you ok?" asked a familiar voice

I knew that voice and I knew that voice really well; I opened my eyes only to see Charlie standing in front of me with a horrified face. I was in a hospital room, not in a house room, and most definitely not in the Cullen's house. I looked around the room hoping to see Jake somewhere asleep, I hoped he was there. The room was not big so it took me about three seconds to see that Jake was not in here. I looked at Charlie who seemed really alarmed by my sudden outburst.

"Bella its ok you're in the hospital, you were in an accident" he said

"I know I remember dad, but where is Jacob he was in the car with me?" I said

"Don't worry about him right now. How do you feel?" he asked

"I'm fine dad, where's Jake at?" I asked

"Bella you need to relax and get some sleep don't worry about Jacob for right now." He said

"Dad I'm really ok, don't worry. I don't feel any pain or anything. I think I'm still whole. Where's Jacob?" I said

"Don't worry, he's with Billy" he said

"What room?" I asked as I started to get up

"Bella don't get up, you were in an accident, you need to rest" he said

"I want to see Jake, what room?" I said

"He's not in the hospital Bella, he left with Billy. Billy didn't seem very pleased that he had been brought to the hospital. Jake looked ok but I think Billy should have let the doctors check him. Instead he left with Jake, as if nothing had happened." He said

That's why Jake wasn't here, he left with Billy. Then I realized why Billy did not want Jake here, why he didn't want the doctors to check him

"How bad was the accident?" I asked Charlie

"It was not as bad as it seemed, Jake said it could have been worst but he was able to shift the car enough so that the impact was not so bad" he said

Exactly. Jake had probably been hurt but by the time the police and everyone got there he wasn't. He was a werewolf and could heal quickly, that's why Billy didn't want him here; they would think maybe that Jake had hit the tree on purpose or something since he wasn't hurt.

"Bella are you ok" asked Charlie

"Yea dad don't worry I'm good, when can I go home?" I asked

"Not yet, the doctor still needs to approve that you're good enough to leave" he said

As if on cue I saw the door open and a doctor come in, only to see that it was Carlisle. What was Carlisle doing here? That's right they were back for a while and he probably needed to come back to work so that there wasn't any suspicions.

"Hey Bella, how are you feeling today?" Carlisle asked

"I'm good" I said

"Anything hurt?" he asked

"No" I said and closed my eyes

When I closed my eyes I remembered my dream again, I remembered how Carlisle and the family had acted. How they had told me that I had finally been turned into a vampire, according to them it was what I told them I wanted. It had been, before they left. So it made me think that they had done it against my wishes. I didn't understand why I had had that dream, the events, did they mean something? Could it be what my life would have been if Edward had never left, had never stopped loving me. Maybe it was just my mind playing with me. I remembered when they were all coming towards me because they thought something was wrong. That was probably the only time I was ever scared of the Cullen's. I didn't realize it but my hands began to shake as I remembered that moment before I was here at the hospital, when I thought it was over, I was a vampire and all the Cullen's were crowding me in a corner.

"Bella?" asked Carlisle

I didn't want to listen to him, I couldn't control the shaking.

"Bella what do you feel?" asked Carlisle

"Bella are you ok? Asked Charlie

It took me a couple of second before I was able to control the shaking and was able to open my eyes again.

"I'm fine" I said

Carlisle looked at me like he didn't believe me and Charlie looked stressed and worried.

"Charlie do you mind stepping outside while I examine Bella" said Carlisle

"Yea sure" he said reluctantly and walked outside.

Carlisle turned to me and I felt sort of scared, it was weird. My heart rate began to speed up and I was starting to breathe hard, Carlisle turned to me.

"Bella what's going on?" he asked

"Nothing Carlisle" I said trying to calm

"Bella I know something is bothering you, what is it?" he said

"I just had a bad dream that's all" I said

"What happened in the dream?" he asked

He almost sounded like a psychiatrist when he asked that. I was calm enough to speak, and enough that my heart was beating at a normal pace now. I wasn't sure if I should tell him the dream that had put fear in me. The dream that could have been a reality to me, if only Edward hadn't stopped loving me. Edward. My mind started to wonder. No I couldn't be thinking about Edward, No I was not thinking about him.

"Just a bad dream" I said

"Ok Bella" he said

"you seem to be doing good, you don't have any mayor bruises, only slight ones around your arms, you should be ok to go home in a couple of hours" he said

"Ok thanks Carlisle"

With that he left the room and I was left alone to think about things. I figured that Charlie had gone to the cafeteria to get some coffee or something. There was one thought that came to mind as I started to remember the moments before the car had hit the tree. The last thing I remember mentioning to Jacob was that Edward had wanted us to hang out, and then the car had slid. So did the car slide because of the rain? Or had Jacob hated the idea of me and Edward hanging out so much that he lost control of the car? I was really hoping it was just that the rain had been too much and the car had slid. I didn't think anyone would come to visit except Jake and I knew Billy wouldn't let him come near the hospital so when I heard the door open I thought it was Charlie.

"Hey charl-" I didn't finish

I looked at who was coming in the door, it was the Cullen's. Alice quickly ran to my side.

"Bella how are you? Carlisle told us about the accident, how are you feeling?" she asked

"I'm fine Alice" I said

"Hey Bella" said Emmett

"Hey Emmett" I said

I saw everyone of the Cullen's standing in front of me. Emmett, Alice, Esme, jasper and even Edward and Rosalie were here. They all greeted me and asked how I was and I of course told them I was fine. Then there was some silence in the room for like three seconds before Alice started talking and asking questions.

"So what happened? Ed and rose said they saw you right before the accident and everything seemed normal. Are you hurt?" she said

"Alice I'm fine, not hurt. It was raining really hard and the car must have slid" I said

Everyone was looking at me as I talked, it shouldn't bother me but I still had my dream in the back of my mind. I knew that they wouldn't ever do anything that I didn't like. Well anything that could change my future.

"So Bella when can you go home?" asked Esme

"Carlisle said hopefully today" I said

"That's wonderful Bella" she said

"We should be going now, I'm glad to see that you are doing well" said Esme

They all said goodbye and started heading out the door, all except Edward. Edward told them he would follow soon, that he would like to stay a little bit longer. Great. After the rest of the family left Edward closed the door and came near me.

"Can't leave you alone for one second before you go and crash" he said smiling a little

"Not my fault I have bad luck" I said, not wanting to talk to him

I really wanted to say besides you already left me, what's the point but I didn't, I partially blamed him for what happened. That's if the reason Jake could not control the car. He moved closer to me and looked at me straight in the eyes, he was smiling. That was weird, why would he be smiling now and looked so sad not that while ago when he asked me to hang out with him. Maybe it was just me, he looked different, again. He looked as amazing as he had when we were together. I looked at his eyes, his amazing eyes, and his hair, so messy and… No. I wasn't thinking that. Edward was moving a little closer to me I noticed, or maybe it was me, but it sure seemed like he had. He moved a little closer again and now I was starting to feel uncomfortable. He looked at me straight in my eyes and I looked back, my heart rate increasing once more. Edwards face was really close to mine, the only thing I could hear was my breathing that was coming out staggered. It seemed almost as if he was leaning in, to kiss me? No he wasn't though he was awfully close to me.

"How do you feel Bella?" he asked

"I-I'm fine" I said

"No broken bones?" he said

"No, not at all" I said

"So have you thought about what I asked?" he said

The nerve of him, I was in the hospital and the only think he can think about is what he asked? For us to hang out, that's what he wanted. Yea like Jake would be happy about that. The only reason Edward wants us to hang out is so that he gives me hopes and then he's going to leave again. For all I know he already has another girlfriend, and he was alone when he asked that we at least hang out so the family probably doesn't know which means there is a possibility of that happening.

"Have you?" he asked smiling

"I've given it some thought but I don't know yet" I said

"Well let me know when you do decide, you can just come by the house and tell me, or you could come to the house and see Alice once you get out of the hospital" he said

It sounded like he had rehearsed that, like a speech. Maybe he had for all I knew it could all be part of a plan to hurt me.

"Uh yea sure of course" I said

"So where's Jacob" he asked

"Not here" I said

"Where is he at?" he asked

I really wanted to tell him that it was none of his business where Jacob was but I didn't.

"Probably home" I said

"I thought he had been in the car with you?" he asked

"He was" I said

"And he's not here to see you, after he almost killed you?" he asked

"It wasn't his fault" I said getting mad

"Well he was driving" he said

"Not his fault Edward, besides he had to go with his dad, I'm sure he'll come back to visit soon" I said

"Yea I'm sure he will" he said with a smile of his face

Edward moved his face closer to mine and breathed on me and just as that happened, the door to the room flung open and I looked to see who was standing there and I saw…..

**So did you guys like it? I was thinking about doing Jacob's pov what do you think? Review please!**

**I know I left it in a bad place but it could be anyone, and I'm not sure who I want it to be yet.**


	12. Too much

**Chapter 12**

**JPOV**

I could not believe that I had crashed the car. It wasn't even about the car, it was about Bella. I had put her in danger and all because I couldn't control the car. Next thing you know I'll be on the newspapers, headline 'mechanic can't drive and crashes'. It would be all over town. I hoped Bella was feeling good. I was sitting here in the waiting room, after I had dropped my dad who had insisted that I didn't stay. I drove him home and came back to be with Bella, after all she was in here because of me. I wanted to see her but the nurse had told me that Charlie had left for a little while and I figured I would wait for him to come back before I went to see Bella. I wanted to apologize to him for putting Bella in danger. Also I thought Bella was probably sleeping and I didn't want to wake her, and lastly I was afraid that Charlie would be really pissed off at me for not keeping Bella safe and he wouldn't let me see her. If that was the case I really didn't want to already be in there when he showed up. I was spacing out, just thinking about Bella when I heard someone call me.

"Jacob" Charlie said

I looked at him and felt a little scared, and I also felt bad, it was my fault Bella was here. She could have died for all I knew, and I would have walked away fine just because I could heal fast.

"h-hi Charlie" I said as I looked up at him.

"Why are you out here?" he asked

Oh no, I knew he wouldn't want me to see Bella. Maybe he would forbid us from seeing each other that would be no good.

"Uh I wanted to talk to you and I didn't want to just barge in, Bella could be sleeping" I said

"Talk to me about what?" he asked

"Well I wanted to apologize for not keeping Bella safe, it's my fault she's in here, and I'm so sorry" I said

"Jacob, it's not your fault, don't worry about it, it was raining way too hard and the car slipped" he said

He wasn't mad; I was really surprised about that, I expected him to be really mad. You don't just endanger the chief's daughter and get away with it.

"Thanks but I know I was suppose to protect her and make sure nothing happened to her sir" I said

"Jacob that's nonsense, you did take care of her as long as you could." He said

I didn't really know what to say, I still felt guilty, Charlie noticed and changed the subject.

"So do you want to see Bella or what" he asked

"Yea I do." I said

"Ok come on then" he said as we walked to Bella's room.

**BPOV**

Previously…

Edward moved his face closer to mine and breathed on me and just as that happened, the door to the room flung open and I looked to see who was standing there and I saw…..

*****************************************************************************

Charlie walked in the door. Oh good, I thought that Jacob would be the one at the door, but I was glad when I saw Charlie walk in the door.

"Bella" Charlie said, with an unpleased look on his face

"Hi dad" I said, I knew that Charlie did not like Edward much anymore.

Edward then moved away from me and greeted Charlie.

"Hello Charlie" he said kindly

"Hi Edward" Charlie answered

There was one small awkward silence before any of us spoke.

"I have to go I'll see you later Bella" Edward said and he walked out of the room.

Charlie didn't look happy that I had been left alone with Edward, like he didn't trust me. Though at this point I don't think I can trust myself to be alone with Edward.

"Bella, Jacob is outside in the waiting room, he wanted to know if it was ok to come see you" Charlie said

"Yea of course dad" I said

Why wouldn't it be ok for him to come see me? Maybe he knew Edward was here, no if he knew then he most certainly bolted through the door angry. I'll have to ask him about that. Just them Jake walked in.

"I have to go to work; you think you'll be ok?" Charlie asked

"Yea dad I'll be fine don't worry" I said and he left

"Hey Jake" I said smiling, really happy to see him

"Hi Bella, how are you doing?" he asked a little worried

He seemed rather calm. Maybe he hadn't seen Edward leave the room a few seconds ago. He didn't look angry at all, he just looked at me with caring eyes.

"I'm fine Jake" I said

"Are you sure?" he asked

"Yes Jake I'm fine" I said and smiled

"Ok good, Bella I'm so sorry" he said

"Sorry?" I said confused

Sorry for what? Why would he be sorry? Had he done something, to Edward maybe? No. he wouldn't. Why am I thinking about Edward?? No.

"Yes Bella, I'm so sorry I could have killed you and I can't believe I couldn't control the car, I'm a good driver" he said

"Jake it's not your fault calm down, besides I'm fine" I said

"I'm sorry I just feel so bad" he said

"Jake its ok don't feel bad" I said

He smiled a little and came over to me and gave me a hug. It was a nice warm hug; the ones that you would want to last forever because they make you feel so good. It was nice to have Jake with me, but I also had some questions to ask him.

"Jake" I said

"Yea bells" he said smiling

"Can I ask you something... well a couple of things actually" I said

"Yea sure" he said, with a concerned look in his eyes.

"Jake I'm not going to blame you for the crash okay?" I said

I knew that he felt really guilty; he really thought that he had let me down. But he should know by now that I've been in the hospital several times. Yet I still hated them so much, I wanted to go home.

"Ok Bella, I'm sorry it's just that I was driving..." he said

"Nonsense, let's move on" I said smiling

He smiled back, and it looked like he understood that I wasn't going to blame him for anything that he didn't have control over.

"Ok bells, now you said you had questions" he said

"Yes, I do. Well I know that when we crashed I had just told you about Edward asking me to hang out with him is that why you went out of control or was it the rain" I asked

He sat there thinking for a moment before looking at me again, I could see pain in his eyes and I immediately regretted asking him that. How could I be so stupid? He looked at me as he spoke.

"I can't lie it really took me by surprise that he had asked that of you. And I lost a little concentration thinking about it but on a normal day I would have been able to control the car" he said, looking down as if ashamed.

"Jake don't worry, I just wanted to know" I said

"Ok" he whispered still looking down

"Jake" I said

"Yes" he said still not looking at me

"Jake look at me" I said

He looked up at me; I smiled and kissed him gently. He kissed me back; I could tell he was holding back. I pulled back and smiled, he smiled as well.

"Jake two more questions" I said

"Yes" he said

I wanted to ask him but at the same time I didn't want to I was afraid that it would hurt his feelings if he didn't know that Edward had been here.

"Did you uh see Edward?" I asked

"Yes, I just saw him as he left" he said with a blank expression.

"Aren't you going to get mad that he was here or ask why he was here?" I asked

He thought about that for a moment and then he looked at me no emotion showing in his face. He seemed kind of lost, like he didn't know what he was feeling or what he was going to say.

"No I'm not mad. Yes I am upset. No I won't ask why he was here" he said and looked away as if those words had hurt him to say.

"Jake, it's not like you to not want to know or to not be mad" I said

He was still looking away; he looked like he was deep in thought. For once it looked as if he just might be out of words.

"Bella it wouldn't help if I had gotten mad when I saw him because then the whole hospital would have seen me turn into a werewolf and Edward and I fight against each other." He said

I guess that made sense but wasn't he at least a little bit curious about why Edward had been here alone with me? Maybe it was just me? Maybe he was fine with Edward being here.

"Do you want to know why he was here?" I asked

He jumped up and I could see anger in his eyes now, the anger that he must have been trying to hold back, trying not to show me. He looked at me and almost yelled at me.

"No Bella I don't want to know why that leech was here, I know he was and I don't like it but I don't want to know what he was talking to you about or why he was here. Just let me assume that he was just making sure that you're fine. At least until we're out of here and I won't endanger anyone." He said as he spoke every word I could see disgust and hatred in his eyes, in his expression.

Just then Carlisle came in as if he thought something was going on, he looked a little suspicious. Jacob seemed to relax a little and it was probably so Carlisle wouldn't ask anything. Carlisle came in and was looking at his charts, and then he looked up at both us.

"Bella you are free to go home now, if you feel sick or dizzy make sure you come back. It seems you only have some bruises on you. Nothing big, it doesn't look like you hit your head. You can go home now. Jacob will you be taking Bella home?" he asked looking at Jake

"Yes sir I will" he said, being respectful.

I knew that Jacob didn't really like the Cullen's at all but he was still respectful to Carlisle and Esme. He was even nice to Alice and jasper. He didn't like Rosalie at all and since Emmett and Rosalie were together he didn't care for him. And of course he disliked Edward.

Carlisle helped get me out of the bed, they wanted to take me out in a wheel chair but I really didn't want to, I was fine. Carlisle went back to his work as me and Jake walked out of the hospital. Jakes arm was around my waist as we walked outside, he was keeping me close to make sure I was okay.

"I'm really glad your okay" he said smiling

It seemed that all of his anger had faded. All I saw in his eyes and in his expression was happiness. I smiled knowing that I felt happy too.

As we walked through the doors I felt Jacobs grip on be become tighter, he closed his eyes for a moment and his grip loosened a little bit. I looked over to see what had caused his reaction. I looked up only to see Alice there with Edward…

**So what did you guys think????**

**Review please!**

**Tell me if you liked JPOV.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	13. Unsure

**Chapter 13**

Alice and Edward stood just outside of the hospital as Jake and I walked out. This wasn't good. But I would hope that it wouldn't be so bad since Alice was here too. She would hopefully be nice like she was, even if it was towards Jake. I looked at Jake who seemed to be trying to calm down; I could see him taking deep breaths. I wasn't sure if we should actually talk to them but I knew that if I didn't Alice would be disappointed. Slowly we walked towards them until we stopped in front of them.

"Hi Alice, Edward" I said

"Hi Bella" they both responded

"Hi Jacob" Alice said and I looked over at Jacob

"Hi Alice" Jake answered trying to be nice

"Um Alice what are you guys doing here" I asked

"Bella we came to warn you about Victoria, she's really close, and were going after her." She said

"Oh well what should I do" I asked

"I'll take care of her" Jake said

"I just came to warn you Jake, make sure she's safe, keep her with you at all times, don't let her out of your site until we have her. We'll let you know when it's safe." Alice said talking directly to Jacob

It was weird how Alice and Jacob seemed to be having a normal conversation, well at least for enemies. I didn't see either of them show any disgust towards each other. They were being professional and taking things seriously. Edward on the other hand was standing a few feet away from us and looked like he was about to vomit.

"I got it" Jake answered

"Ok we'll be going now, bye Jake, bye Bella" she said

With that Edward and Alice got in the Volvo and sped away.

"Come on Bella were going to la push, it's the only place I can keep you safe" he said

"Ok let's go" I said

We walked to a car I had never seen and Jake told me to get in and we started driving toward la push.

"So Jake whose car is this" I asked

"This is an old car my dad had in the garage, he let me borrow it since my rabbit is going to need some fixing" he said

"How bad is your car" I asked

"It's not that bad, not something I can't fix on my own" he said grinning

"Oh right Mr. Mechanic" I said laughing

"Are you mocking me Bella swan" he asked

"Oh mocking, me? Never!" I said

"Haha wait until I get my hands on you" he said with a grin on his face

"Oh Jake what are you going to do, feed me to the wolves?" I asked

"Haha funny Bella" he said

"Haha I've been told" I said

We quickly got to la push; Jake was so easy to be around it had felt like we had just gotten in the car. We went inside his house, Billy was waiting for Jake to get home and he looked like he wanted to talk to him so I told them I was going to call Charlie and let him know where I was.

"Hey dad" I said when he answered

"Bella?" he sounded surprised

"Yea dad" I said

"What happened, are you okay? Do you need me?" he asked worried

"No dad I called to let you know that I'm out of the hospital which means I'm fine and that I'm in la push with Billy and Jake" I said

"Oh ok, that's great Bella. Um I'll pass by after work and pick you up. Be careful" he said

"Ok dad, bye"

We hung up then, I wasn't sure if they were still talking and I didn't want to just go in and interrupt them so I waited in the kitchen. I was staring out the window when I felt a pair of arms around my waist, I turned and saw Jake.

"Hey Jake" I said

"Why didn't you come back?" I asked

"Well it seemed like Billy wanted to talk to you about something and I didn't want to interrupt you guys" I said

"Umm ok. He was just waiting for us to get home he also wanted to tell me about the vampire apparently he had seen her around the beach. But it's nothing. So what do you want to do?" he asked

"Umm ok Jake. I'm not really sure. There's not many choices since Victoria's out there" I said

"True, want to watch TV then?" he asked

"Sure lets go" I said knowing that was really the only thing we could do.

We flipped through what seemed like a thousand channels but there wasn't really anything interesting on. We sat there watching infomercials; Jake had his arms around me to make sure I wasn't cold. It was nice and warm in his arms and I soon drifted off to sleep…

I awoke later in a room, not my room. I guessed jakes room, but I didn't see him anywhere I got up so that I could go find him. I still felt tired and a little dizzy so I decided to wait a little bit before going downstairs to find him. I sat on the bed trying to get my head to stop spinning, soon enough I was able to see clearly. I went downstairs to look for Jake but I didn't see him anywhere in the house. I wondered where he could be, wasn't he suppose to stay with me the whole time because of Victoria? Oh no what if Victoria had come near la push and Jake and the pack were out there? What if something had happened to them? It was silent in the house and I wasn't sure what to do. I sat on the couch watching TV for a while wanting really bad to know what was going on but I had no way of actually knowing. Soon I heard a noise, I wasn't sure what it was, but then realized someone was trying to open the door. I immediately got up; I had no idea who it could be. Maybe it was Jake… or maybe it was Victoria… I went to hide in a corner in hopes that if it was Victoria she wouldn't see me. Just then door flung open…

**Please review!**


	14. For my own safety

**Chapter 14**

Just then the door flung open…

I wanted so bad to just close my eyes in hopes that if it was Victoria It wouldn't be painful when she killed but my eyes stayed open I was completely frozen. I looked at the figure standing in the door way and yelled when I saw who it was.

"Jake!" I said out of breath

"Bella?" he asked confused

"Yea" was all I managed to say

"What are you doing over there? Are you okay? What happened?" he asked

"You scared me!" I said trying to calm myself

He walked over to me as he was laughing a little.

"I scared you? How did I do that? I mean I know I'm a big bad wolf and all but I'm not that scary, I promise not to eat you" he said with a grin

"Funny Jake. But I thought you were Victoria or something" I said, I got up not feeling so scared now

"Haha um why did you think it was her?" he asked hugging me as I got up

"Oh I don't know I mean she is out there and wait I think I forgot something oh yea! She's after me" I said with a little sarcasm

"Haha Bella do you really think that I would let her get to you?" he asked

"No" I said

"Exactly, I promised to keep you safe and make sure that nothing bad happened to you" he said smiling

"It doesn't mean I'm not going to be scared" I said

"All right come on silly let's eat something and hopefully you won't be scared to eat with me" he said

"I'm not hungry but thanks. Anyways where were you?" I asked curious

"I was in the garage looking at my car seeing what I could fix" he said

"Did you sleep at all?" I asked concerned by the bags under his eyes

"No but I'm fine" he said as he looked for something to eat

"Jake you need to sleep, get some rest" I said

"Bella I can sleep as soon as I know that you're safe" he said

"Well if you don't sleep you won't be safe yourself" I said

"Sure, sure" he said

He made himself a couple of sandwiches and ate them all in about 10 minutes. I didn't really say anything while he ate I just watched him eat. He was really funny when he ate, he ate as if it was the first time he had ever eaten anything in his life.

"Jake have you ever eaten anything in your life before?" I asked laughing

"What are you talking about" he asked with a mouth full of food

"You're stuffing your face" I said

"I was hungry" he said as he had a soda

"Haha I saw that" I said

Just then the phone rang and Jake got up to get it.

"Hello" he said

Then there was a pause as he listened to the person on the other line and then he handed me the phone.

"For you" he said

I took the phone wondering who it could be

"Hello" I said

"Hey bells" Charlie said

"Oh hi dad" I said

"Bells Alice is here, she wants to talk to you" he said

"Oh ok dad" I said

There was a slight pause and then I heard a voice

"Hi Bella" Alice said

"Hey Alice what's up?" I asked concerned

"Hey um you know that shirt I was looking for you so that you could wear" she said

"Shirt?" I said confused

"Yea you know the one that I told you about as soon as you got out of the hospital" she said

"Oh that!" I said catching on, Charlie must still be there.

"Yea well I couldn't find it and I came here to tell you but you weren't here, do you think you could get here, we need to talk" she whispered the last part

"Um yea Alice, I'll be there soon" I said as I hung up

I turned to Jake who was looking at me with curious eyes.

"I have to get home. Alice is there it's about Victoria, all I know is that they couldn't catch up with her" I said

"Ok let's go" Jake said as he got up

We drove back to forks and I was hoping that Charlie wasn't there anymore so that we could talk, but what I wasn't sure was if Jake was going to stay and if Edward would be there too. When we reached my house I was relieved to see that Charlie's cruiser wasn't in the driveway and the only car was well Edwards Volvo. We went inside fast and found Alice waiting for us in the kitchen.

"Hey Alice" I said

"Hey Bella" Alice said

"Alice" Jake said

"Jacob" Alice said

"So what's going on?" Jake asked as we sat down

"Well we were tracking her and she was getting close to the house we didn't think we had anything to worry about since you were in la push with Jacob but then we saw Charlie's cruiser and had to get her away from the house. As soon as we did that she ran off and we couldn't follow her anymore. But we found out that she's by herself again Laurent is no longer with her he left." she said

"So what now?" I asked

"Were still looking out for her but were pretty sure that Laurent isn't coming back." she said

"Well that's good" I said

"yea but um it looks like we're going to have to stay here longer than we thought so it looks like we're all going to have to go back to school to protect you" she said

She looked at me waiting for a reaction or something. I really wasn't sure what to say or what to think. Having them back in school… it was something I would have to get used to again and I'm sure everyone would ask if Edward and I were together again. No good could actually come of it but just because they were back didn't mean I had to sit with them or talk to Edward like before.

"Bella it's for the best" Jake said

He really surprised me with that I would expect him to be mad that Edward would be hanging around me again. I would think he would be against this whole thing but he seemed so calm.

"I know" I said

"Ok then I have to go but I'll see you in school tomorrow" Alice said and she got up and left

"Bye" I said

Jake came close to me and hugged me tight

"It's going to be fine Bella" he said

"I know I wish they didn't have to go back to school" I said

"Yea but it's the only way to protect you" he said

"Jake?" I said

"Yea bells" he said

"Why are you like really ok with this?" I asked curiously

"I have to be" he said

"I know but I'm saying you seem so calm now" I said

"That's because I need you safe Bella, I don't want anything to happen to you. I promised to keep you safe and if I have to let the Cullen's help then that's what I'll have to do." He said

"Jake you're amazing you know that" I said

"No you are" he said smiling

Jake had to leave soon, since tomorrow was Monday and I had to go to school. He said he would check on me during the night. I tried to tell him to get some sleep but he wouldn't listen. Jake. He was really great, he really cared about me and even now he had put his differences with the Cullen's aside just to keep me safe…

**Please review.**


	15. Indescribable

**Chapter 15**

I woke up the next morning feeling really great, the feeling was indescribable. I wasn't sure why I felt so alive. The sun wasn't out but part of me was glad that today it was cold and raining. I quickly got dressed, by the time I headed downstairs Charlie had already left. I grabbed something quick to eat and left. I was actually feeling nervous that today the Cullen's would be back in school. As soon as I parked my car I saw all of the Cullen's getting out of Edwards Volvo. All of a sudden I wasn't sure how I should act around them; I knew that if it looked like things were before many people would think I was stupid because they knew that they had left and had hurt me really bad. I didn't have time to think because Alice was right there when I got out of the car.

"Bella!" she said excited

"Hey Alice" I said smiling

"I'm glad you're here" I said

"So are we" I heard the rest of them say as they stood behind Alice

I smiled at them; life wasn't so bad after all. We all started walking towards class and heading in different directions, all except Edward, who was standing next to me.

"Bella can we talk" he said

"Um yea" I said and just then the bell rang

"How's about later" I said

"Ok" he said, smiled and walked off

We both walked to our classes hoping not to be late. As all of the Cullen's walked towards their classes I noticed people staring at them. I knew that would happen to them all they since they had left and now all of a sudden they're back. I could tell that people were wondering why the Cullen's where back and I knew but of course the reason wasn't something they could know about. Lunch came soon and I was hoping that the great day would continue that hopefully nothing would be able to ruin my good mood. I sat down at the table with the Cullen's and I could see some people at my other table giving me questioning looks. I didn't pay much attention to them instead I sat down and acted like everyone else was invisible.

"Hey Bella" Alice said

"Hey Alice" I said

"Bella" Edward said from behind me

"Uh hi" I said surprised

"Can we talk now" he said

"Oh um sure" I said

"Ok come on" he said as he headed outside

I followed him unsure of what he wanted to talk to me about. Then he sat on the grass and motioned for me to sit next to him, I sat down and waited for him to speak.

"Bella" he said looking at me

"What is it?" I asked

"This is hard" he whispered

"What is?" I asked confused

"I just have something to say to you and I don't want you to interrupt I just want you to hear me out until I'm finished ok" he said

"Yea sure" I said

"This is the easy part. Bella I love you. I never stopped loving you and even now that I see that you're happy it hurts to see that I'm not the one that's making you feel happy and at the same time I'm glad that you are happy. I left you not because I didn't love you but to protect you from me. I had to be so careful around you and it wasn't just hurting me, It was hurting my family. I didn't want to leave but I knew that we had to because I love you enough to leave just to keep you safe. You have no idea how hard it was to be away from you. To know that somewhere on this earth I left my angel. Bella, you're my everything and without you I'm nothing but a monster, I'm not Edward Cullen without you. You're everything, my beautiful Bella" He said, sadness and pain was written all over his face.

I didn't know what to say or what to do, part of me wanted so bad to just hug him and tell him that everything was going to be ok, but I couldn't. I didn't know how things were going to turn out. I couldn't think straight anymore. He had said so much in a matter of minutes. He still loves me. I was happy with Jake, wasn't I? I didn't want him, I thought.

"Edward…" I said

"Bella its ok I know that you and Jake well you're together and I'm not going to do anything to get you guys apart. But I'm going to be here. If you ever change your mind I'll be here. Forever" he said and then he looked away

"Forever" I whispered

That one word brought back all of my thoughts of wanting to become a vampire; to be one of them. I had wanted to live forever and to be part of their family, to be Bella Cullen.

"Yes Bella. Whether you like it or not I'll be here forever. I just can't stay away from you anymore. I know that you are my life and I would be willing to fight for you as long as I don't make you unhappy" he said

"Edward, you could never make ma unhappy" I said

"But I did" he said

"Well yes but you're here now and that's what matters" I said

"But it seems I might be too late" he said

I wasn't sure what to say anymore. Was he right? Was it too late for us now? The silence between us stayed, neither of us said anything so my mind began to wander. I remembered all the good times that we had together, and not just with him but with all of his family. The baseball game had been really great despite the fact that that is when James began to hunt me. I remembered when he played piano for me for the first time, the song that he wrote for me. I dug up all of the memories that I had willingly put in the back of my mind so that my heart would heal, So that the hurting when he left would stop. Edward had been amazing, and I know that I still love him. I know that I do because I can't even look at him without thinking about how great he is. He still loves me too. My mind was rushing I couldn't make complete thoughts anymore. What if I asked Edward to turn me into a vampire, would he actually do it? Would we live happy together forever? I couldn't tell the future, and I didn't know what to do.

"Bella" Edward said

I looked over at him for one second and then back to the school, the cafeteria was empty.

"We should get to class" I said

"Bella, the school day is almost over" he said

"What? You mean we've been out here this whole time?" I said

"Yea we have, but don't worry I'll take care of excusing us from class, so you don't get in trouble with Charlie" he said smiling a little.

"Ok sure" I said

The last bell rang and I said good bye to Edward then I headed for my truck so that I could finally go home but that's when I realized that not for one moment that I was thinking about Edward and I had I considered Jacob…

**So how was it guys?**

**Please review.**


	16. Thinking

**Chapter 16**

**So I was in a writing mood and decided to be nice and put up two chapters in one day, so enjoy and please review =)**

I turned the car on quickly and drove home as fast as my truck would allow, I decided not to think about anything until I was at home until I was safe from the eyes of anyone. As soon as I got home I ran to my room as tears began to fall down my face. I had been so inconsiderate and selfish back there when I was with Edward, I hadn't thought about how Jacob was my life now, why was it that being with Edward had made me forget Jake. Was he that easy to forget? Was that really how unimportant he was to me? Or was it just me being dumb. I didn't know I just wanted to lay here not doing anything, letting time pass me by. I wasn't sure anymore about Edward and I or about Jacob and I. it wasn't long ago I was sure that Edward was no longer anything to me and that I could care less what he did. I guess life is really full of surprises, but this one was too much. I didn't know how I felt anymore, and I was afraid. Afraid that if I left Jake for Edward I wouldn't have the life I had thought of. I was Afraid of leaving Jake alone, without a best friend. I knew that Jake loved me and he had promised never to hurt me while Edward already had. Why was I even thinking this? Why was I considering this? Edward? No I couldn't be I was sure I was done with him, I was sure that I no longer cared about him, but he said that he still loves me. More tears ran down my face, I didn't know what to do.

"Bella?" I heard a voice say

I looked up to see Jake coming in through my window; I wasn't sure what to do now I was here crying because I hadn't thought about him, and here he was obviously not forgetting about me, I was so dumb.

"Bella are you ok? What happened?" he said as he reached me

"I don't know" I barely said

"Are you hurt?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around me

"No, it's just been a long day" I said

"Are you sure" he asked

"Yea" I whispered

Jakes arms were still around me.

"Bella its ok don't cry" he whispered into my ear

"Jake I talked to Edward today" I said

"What did he say" he asked calmly

"A lot of things. He said he still loves me, and that he only left to protect me" I said

"And what did you say" he asked

"I didn't really respond" I said

"Bella, do you still love him" he asked

"I-I think I do" I said

"Ok" he said

"Jake…" I said

"Yea?" he asked

"I'm sorry" I said

"For what?" he asked

"I can't help that I still have feeling for him" I said

"It's ok Bella. It's ok." He said

"It's not ok Jake, don't you understand." I said

"How can I be with you when I still have feelings for him?" I asked

"Bella do you still have feeling for me?" He asked

"Yes Jake I do" I said

"Ok then that's all that matters." he said

"Jake I wish is was that easy, I mean today I remembered the past, a lot of things about Edward and I. about maybe a future, a forever. And not for one second did I think of you while I talked to him and remembered this" I said as more tears fell down my face

"Shh it's ok Bella" he said holding me tight

"Jake…" I said

"Bella if what you want is time to think about this, if you want me to go I'll go. If it's what you really want." He said

"Jake no don't leave" I said

"Bella, what do you want me to do?" he asked

"Stay. For now, that's all I know." I said

"I'll stay then" he said smiling a little.

I didn't know what else to say, we just sat there. Jake was holding me in his arms, my mind was nowhere. I think. I wasn't thinking I didn't want to think didn't know what to think anymore couldn't be sure if my thoughts were real, if they were my own thoughts. I was afraid that if I began to think about all of this right now I would burst. I wished that there wasn't a decision to make, but if things continued the way they were right now or at least before today then there would be no decision to make. As sat there in jakes arms I noticed that he was very pensive, he was staring out the window.

"Jake what are you thinking" I asked

He looked at me for a second before answering me.

"Just things." He said

"Like what" I asked

"What I'd do if I lost you" he said with sadness in his eyes

"Jake don't think about that stuff" I said

"I can't help it. I'm afraid of losing you Bella." He said

"Don't be afraid" I said

"Bella you don't know how hard it was, it still is. I know that you loved him and to know that he can just come back and you would gladly go to him, just take you away from like you were never mine. How hard it is to know that you thought he was perfect for you and you still do, knowing that he will always be your first choice, having to live under his shadowing. Feeling like at any moment he'll come in here in this very room and take you from me. It's hard" he said

"Jake don't say that. Yea I can't help that I still probably love him but you Jake, you. You're the one who stayed with me when he left, when he said that he didn't love me. You Jake are the one who helped me through something I never would have been able to get through on my own. And I'm sorry that he does have an effect on me but I can't help it" I said as I looked into his eyes

"I know Bella, it's just hard for me too" he said not meeting my gaze.

I could tell that he was hurting, and it hurt me more knowing that I had been the reason, that I had been the one who hurt him. We didn't really say much after that but I soon drifted off to sleep in jakes arms. Being in jakes arms was something I knew I would never get tired of, something that would always comfort me.

When I awoke the next morning Jake was no longer with me, he must have left some time during the night. I knew that I had a choice to make, before everyone got hurt, everyone that I loved. I got dressed and I headed for school, hoping for a better day…


	17. Hurt

**Chapter 17**

**JPOV**

I had left her there asleep sometime around midnight; it was so hard having her in my arms knowing that she still wasn't sure about us. I wanted to stay that whole night but I knew better, she had been so hurt and confused and I didn't think it was a good idea to be there in the morning. I really loathed that stupid bloodsucker right now I was stupid enough to show a little trust for the sake of Bellas safety and he goes off telling Bella that he still loves her. If he would have loved her in the first place he never would have even left her alone and hurt. I was in my werewolf form I was too angry and I knew that I would phase anyway. Quil and Embry were running patrol and they heard me.

"_Don't worry about it, she'll make the right decision" Quil said_

"_Yea dude just give her time" Embry agreed_

"_I know." I said_

They must have gone back to human form because soon I was left alone with my thoughts. I wanted so bad to just break the treaty and kill that dumb bloodsucker right now. He's hurting Bella even more than he already has by telling her he still loves her. I ran patrol for a while, but I stopped myself from checking on Bella, I told Quil and Embry to take care of it, I didn't want to see her right now. For all I knew she was dreaming about him and if that was the case I knew that I would not be able to stop myself I would certainly break the treaty then. After I ran patrol for a while and saw no changes I phased back and decided to go home by that time it was morning and the sun was coming out. I was sure about right now Bella would be waking up and she would know that I wasn't there. It was so hard to control myself to stay away from her. I got in the house a little more relaxed now and surprisingly my dad was up already.

"Hey dad" I said walking into the kitchen

"Hey Jake" he said

"You're up early" I said

"And you're home late" he said

"Funny dad" I said

"Yea sure. I'm going to the Clearwaters today" he said

"Oh cool that way you won't be alone today while I patrol" I said

"I'll be leaving soon that's why I'm up early" he said

"Um ok" I said as I looked for something to eat

"Jake are you ok?" he asked

"Yea dad fine" I said

"Are you sure" he asked

"Yea dad" I said

"How's Bella?" he asked

I froze, just her name gave me Goosebumps, and I realized that I hadn't said her name out loud since I was with her last night. Bella.

"Jake?" my dad said

"Huh? Oh she's ok I guess" I said

"You guess? Haven't you seen her" he asked looking suspicious

"Dad I don't want to talk about it" I said

"Ok then" he said before leaving the kitchen

I found some cereal and sat down to eat, I ate pretty much the whole bag. I was really hungry now I hadn't eaten since sometime yesterday. I didn't really know what to do after that I didn't have to patrol for a while so I decided to go over to Emily's house. When I got there I realized most of the pack was there.

"Hey Sam" I said

"Hey Jake" he said

"Hey guys" I said as I sat down

They were all looking at me funny, almost like they knew something I didn't. I looked back at them and around the room.

"What?" I asked

"Nothing" answered Quil as he looked away

"Jake" Sam said

"Yea?" I said

"We know about Bella, were sorry but I need you to be alert and focused, don't let this bother you" he said

"Yea I know Sam" I said

"Ok good." he said as he stood up

"Guys we all know that Jake is going through something right now so I would appreciate it if you would help during patrol" he said

"All right" answered everyone and then they went back to doing what they were doing before Sam had addressed them.

I wasn't sure why Sam was making a big deal about it, if I remember correctly Bella had rejected me several times already. Honestly I was used to it, I was getting used to being hurt by her. But I knew that it wasn't her fault. She didn't mean to hurt me…did she? No of course not. She wouldn't hurt me on purpose…would she? No. there is no way, not Bella. But she had said that she would always love Edward… no Jake don't think like that. I shouldn't be. Bella would never. I was really frustrated this was so hard, part of me actually wished that I would have imprinted already so that I didn't have to worry about this as much. But I knew that like Bella would always love Edward I would always love Bella, no matter what. No matter how many time she hurt me I would always forgive her. I would always go back to her, just like she would to Edward… I sat there on the couch with the rest of the pack watching TV soon I would have to patrol again and I knew that it would help even though thinking about the situation in my wolf form wasn't a good idea because the pack would hear me and they would get mad at me, but what could I do? Nothing. I just had to wait for Bella; I had to wait for her. Soon enough it was time for me to patrol again so I got up at the same time as Quil and Embry who would be with me.

"Jake sit back down, I'll go instead of you" Sam said

"What are you talking about Sam" I said

"Stay here and relax, get yourself sorted before you patrol, I'll go" he said

"No I'm fine I'll patrol" I said

"Jake stay here" he said

"No Sam, why are you acting like this? You know this has happened before, I've been hurt before and this isn't something new anymore, I'll be fine patrolling so just stop acting like I'm not capable of handling this!" I started yelling towards the end.

I just walked off, phased and started patrolling; soon I heard Quil and Embry with me.

"_Dude you ok?" Quil asked_

"_Does it matter?" I asked_

"_Just calm down, Sam was just trying to help" embry said_

"_Well he doesn't need to act like this is new, it's happened before" I said_

Neither of us said anymore we patrolled in silence as I tried not to think about Bella. This really wasn't a big deal anymore. She'd hurt me before, they didn't need to treat me like a baby. Part of me was losing hope, doubting her choosing me. She would probably go back to that stupid bloodsucker again and he would hurt her again. Then she would come back to me, and now I was starting to doubt if this time I would actually be there to pick up the pieces…

**BPOV**

I knew that the week would go by slowly; it was rather sunny out which meant the Cullen's would not be in school today. This would be a good thing, after what happened with Edward I couldn't imagine having to face him just yet. I knew that there were a lot of things that I would have to do soon. For my own good and for the people that I love. I got to the school and as I knew already, the Cullen's weren't in school. The day went by in a complete daze; I don't even remember talking to anyone. They must have thought I was back to being the same Bella I was after Edward had left. But that wasn't it, the whole day I had been thinking about what Edward had said the day before. I had also been thinking about what Jacob had said, everything that he had mentioned. When I got home I just went to my room for a while, the sun left and the clouds took over the sky, rain began to fall hard soon and I decided that watching the rain wouldn't help my mood. So I decided to go back downstairs to make dinner. Charlie soon got home and we quietly ate dinner, then I went upstairs. I was hoping that Jake would call me but he didn't. I stayed up until twelve hoping that he would at least come and see me, but he didn't. I fell asleep later after that still hoping that Jake would come. When I awoke in the morning I wasn't feeling well, it was raining outside which told me the Cullen's would be in school today. I drove to school hoping today would be a good day. As soon as I got out of the truck I heard my name being called.

"Hey Bella" Alice said smiling

"Hey Alice" I said

"Hi Bella" Edward said

"Hey" I said as I looked away from his eyes

"So Bella what did you do yesterday" Alice asked

As if they wouldn't know, they could have been watching, especially since it began to rain later that day, they would have been able to check on me.

"Oh nothing just hw and stuff" I said

"That's no fun" Alice said

"Bella" Edward said

"What" I asked unable to look at him

"We need to talk" he said

"I know, about what you said" I answered

"Yes" he said

"Friday after school" I said I knew that this Friday I had to make a decision

"Friday? Today's only Wednesday. What about today?" he said

"Friday" I repeated

"Ok" he said not looking pleased

"Ok, I'll see you guys at lunch" I said

"Bye Bella" both Edward and Alice responded as we headed to class

I didn't even know what I was going to say yet, last night I was sure I had made a decision but now I wasn't sure anymore. I kept changing my mind, I couldn't settle on a decision. It was like Alices visions they were uncertain, and changed, nothing was for sure until a concrete decision was made. Making a decision is always hard especially this one. The one that would help me decide my future, what I wanted. This shouldn't be this hard, I should know by now. I can't keep bringing both of them along. I was afraid if I chose Jacob and things didn't work out that Edward wouldn't be there, I knew he wouldn't. I was afraid if I chose Edward and things didn't work out that Jacob wouldn't be there. I knew that if I chose one the other would be gone, this just wasn't easy, it was choosing a future. With one or the other, I couldn't have both in my life. I couldn't choose Jake and be friends with Edward just like I couldn't choose Edward and be friends with Jake. The next couple of days went by in a complete daze; I didn't really talk to anyone. I just went to school and came back home, I didn't really do much, I could see that Charlie was starting to get worried again. I was still hoping that Jake would come around, that I would get to see him. But he didn't come…

Things with Edward weren't going well either he chose to avoid me the rest of the week. He wouldn't even talk to me…

**So guys next chapter Bella makes a decision! **

**Who will she choose Jacob? Or Edward?**

**Perfection? Or imperfection?**

**I had a good time writing Jacobs pov, what did you guys think about it?**

**Review please, the more reviews the faster the next chapter comes.**


	18. It was always you

**Chapter 18**

_Friday_

**BPOV**

Today was the day that I had been dreading. Today I would have to talk to Edward; I knew that I would have to make a choice. I woke up in the morning with little energy not looking forward to the day. I really wasn't sure what I would say to Edward but I knew that the right words would come. I got to school just in time, the day went by rather slowly and I noticed that Edward kept looking at me. It happened at lunch and in biology too, this was yet another time that I was glad he couldn't read my mind. Finally it was the end of the day and it was time to talk to Edward. I walked to my truck were I waited for Edward, he got there about three seconds after me.

"Bella" he said

"Hi" I said

"Can we talk now?" he asked

"Yes" I said taking a deep breath

"My house?" he asked

"No here we can wait for everyone to leave" I said

"Ok…" he said

I didn't want to go to his house, having to know his family would be there, the family I had wanted to become a part of. We waited for everyone to leave before we started talking

"Ok Bella can we talk now?" he asked

"Yea" I said

"Ok Bella" he said looking into my eyes

"Edward here's the thing. I want you to let me finish before you say anything, please." I looked at him and he nodded, I took a deep breath.

"I just don't think it's possible for us to be together again, Edward you hurt me more than anyone had hurt me in my whole life. When you left me there I felt like dying, I didn't know another world than the one that you showed me. When all of you left I felt so empty and alone, I thought I was going crazy. I was battling with myself when earlier this week you said that you still love me. I wanted so bad to believe you but I can't trust you anymore. Not like I used to before. If you do still love me then it means that you lied to me and I suffered a lot more than anyone can imagine. There was only one person that was able to help me after that. One person who made me happy since you left me. That person is Jake, and at first I kept telling myself that Jake was just my best friend. But with time I realized that he wasn't. He was more than that; he had saved me from myself. He promised never to hurt me, to protect me. That's why he was ok with you and the rest coming back to school. I owe Jake my life, and even if it wasn't just that I've realized that I don't love you anymore. You're part of my past and it should stay that way. We should have never messed with the world, with us trying to combine our worlds as one, because it's not right and it's not possible. Edward I want you to find someone that is like you who isn't as fragile as me, someone you can live with forever. I'm sorry Edward but we can't be. Jacob is who I want to be with, he's my angel sent from heaven to save me and protect me." I said

"Bella no, what are you saying, look Bella I still love you and I always will, forever" he said

"I'm sorry Edward but I think it's time we move on with our lives, it was stupid of us to think that we could somehow end up together. To think that we were destined to be" I said

"No Bella don't do this, don't pick that dog!" he said anger written all over his face

"Don't call him that! He's far from that" I said yelling a little.

"Bella cant you see he's a dog!" he yelled

"Edward don't make this any harder than it has to be" I said

"Bella please don't do this" he begged

"I'm sorry" I said

I didn't wait to hear anything else; I didn't wait for him to answer me. I simply got in the car and headed home, I fought the tears that were beginning to form in my eyes. I knew that I had to get home soon or the tears would claim my face and I wouldn't be able to drive. As soon as I got out of the truck the tears rolled down my face. But this time it was not because of Edward, this time I cried because I had hurt Jacob.

**Quil POV**

Embry and I were running patrol around Bellas house since Sam had told Jake to take the morning off and get some sleep. We had been here all morning and we were about to leave when we saw Bella coming home in her truck. Something was up, I knew it and then we saw as Bella got out the truck crying.

"Dude should we check on her?" I asked embry

"I don't know, we should but…" he said

"But what?" I asked

"Jake would get mad he'd say we were only suppose to be patrolling" he said

"Should we tell Jake?" I asked

"I don't know man, why don't we run it by Sam first" he said

"Good idea," I said

We ran over near Sam's house, phased making sure no one would see us and then put our pants on. I was hoping Jake wasn't there so we could run it by Sam, though I think Jake should know. We walked in and Sam and Emily were sitting on the couch.

"Hey Sam" I said

"Hey guys, how was patrol, see anything?" He asked getting up

"No, well yes" I said

"What did you see?" he asked in a serious tone

"It's about Bella" embry said

"What about her?" Sam asked

"we were about to leave when she came home and well she was crying, we weren't sure if we should go talk to her and make sure she's ok so we decided to talk to you first" I said

"Good, if Jake found out that you guys talked to her she wouldn't be pleased. He doesn't want any of us to have any contact with her, only to make sure she's safe" Sam said

"Should we tell Jake what we saw?" embry asked

Just then the door opened and we saw Jake standing there, all we could do was stare at him. He had come by at one of the worst times.

"Hey guys. Tell me what?" he asked

"Uh a bear" embry said quickly

"Ok you saw a bear, and I should know that why?" he asked confused

I looked over at Sam to see if we should tell him or not but Sam gave no sign so I decided to tell him.

"Jake we saw Bella" I said

"What?" he yelled

"Calm down, from a far. Since were patrolling around her house, making sure she's safe" I said

"Ok and?" he said trying to act like he didn't want to know

"Dude she was crying" embry said

"She was what?" he said, you could see the pain in his eyes

"She was crying when she got out of her truck. You should go see her, make sure she's ok" I said

He didn't react at all how I thought he would. I thought he would immediately phase and go to her, talk to her and make sure that she was fine. I knew he was upset but I thought he would go and check on her at the least.

"No. let her be; she'll call me when she wants to talk. That stupid bloodsucker better not hurt her anymore than he already has" he said as he walked back to his house.

**JPOV**

I walked home I didn't want to hear more about Bella crying because of that stupid bloodsucker. I knew I couldn't trust them, especially him, he always hurts her. He made Bella cry I was sure of it; he must have told her that he doesn't love her anymore. Of course I knew he didn't love her but she was dazzled by him and she couldn't help it. It had always been him from the start she only saw me as a friend and I was happy as long as I was making her happy too. But now she's not happy at all and I was beginning to wonder if she was better off with him. Maybe I should leave her alone so she can be happy. I wanted so bad to just go to her house right now and hold her in my arms and tell her that it was all going to be fine that she didn't need to worry. But I didn't, I knew I shouldn't. I know that she's confused and me going over there isn't going to help her one bit. I don't even know if were together anymore, she hadn't said we were breaking up, she hadn't even said she needed space. But as her best friend I knew that when she was crying she needed me, not as her boyfriend but as her best friend. She needed me to hold her and tell her that it was all going to be fine. But just that thought really hurt me, knowing I wasn't sure she was mine, thinking that I was only her best friend. I didn't want to feel like this anymore I just wanted things to go back to before. To when me and Bella would hang out and that was all I needed to see her. To see her smile and laugh, knowing I was the one making her do all those things. I wanted it all to be over I wished Bella would pick me but I knew that the only way she would do that was if her bloodsucker wasn't here, my chances were low. Life could be better, I could see Bella and I getting married and having kids, living in la push so we could stay near our dads and visit. I could see it now little Bella's running around the house things were perfect that way. The way things would be if the bloodsuckers would just leave her alone. I decided not to think about things anymore and just sleep just get some sleep and rest, clear my mind and dream about Bella…

**BPOV**

I sat on the couch in sweat pants staring at the TV, watching nothing in particular, I wasn't paying attention my mind was somewhere else. I knew that I had to go talk to Jake as soon as possible but I wasn't sure what I was going to say. I knew that I had hurt him, I had hurt him a lot and that was no excuse. He had been there for me and I wanted to be with right now in his arms. But what was I going to tell him 'hey sorry I hurt you but I just realized you're just a tad bit better than Edward'. No that's not what I would say. I would tell him that I realized I was being really stupid and that Edward was not the right person for me that I knew that now. I knew that Jake was the one I was meant to be with because there was no one else anymore. I would tell him, I knew I had to. Charlie came home soon and noticed I wasn't in the mood to do anything.

"Hey Bella" he said

"Hey dad" I said flatly not bothering to act happy

"Are you ok?" he asked

"Yea dad I'm fine, sorry I didn't cook anything today, we'll have to order food, it that's ok with you" I said

He looked at me worried before he answered

"Yea bells that's fine" he said

"Ok thanks dad" I said

We ordered pizza and ate in silence; the only thing we could hear was the sound of the TV. Charlie kept glancing at me from time to time as if he was afraid I would randomly just die or disappear forever. Usually Charlie would let things go but I guess after what happened when Edward left he's been paying close attention to my mood, and it really annoyed me.

"Bells are you sure you're ok" he asked still watching TV

"I'm fine" I said

"You don't look fine. Bella did something happen? At school or with the Cullen's" he asked

"No dad nothing happened at school or with the Cullen's" I said, and technically it had happened after school and it hadn't involved the Cullen's it had involved Edward and Edward only.

"Ok" he said finally dropping the subject

Even as I sat there watching TV all I could think of was Jake. I wanted him to be here making me laugh, making me happy So that I could make him happy too. I couldn't stand it any longer I went upstairs as fast as I could without falling and quickly changed into something better. I went back downstairs to see a startled Charlie sitting on the couch staring at me.

"Dad I'm going to jakes, I'm not sure what time I'll be back, is that ok" I said not caring for his answer at all

"Yea sure bells just make sure to drive carefully. I'll call Billy and let him know that you're on your way there" he said

"No!" I practically yelled

"What's wrong Bella?" he asked shocked

"Dad just doesn't call him. He'll tell Jake and he might not want to see me" I said

"Well then why are you going over there then, why wouldn't he want to see you?" he asked confused

"I think he's mad at me. If I surprise him then he might talk to him, ok so please just don't call them" I said almost begging

"Yea ok drive safe" he said

"Thanks dad" I said as I walked out of the house.

I got in my truck, started the engine and started driving as fast as the truck would allow, but I had to slow down some because it began to rain really hard. The drive felt like it took forever, like I was a million years away from Jake. When I got to his house I took a couple of minutes to try and calm myself down, but it failed so I just walked up to his house and knocked on the door. No one answered I knocked again, harder this time but there was no answer. I was completely soaked now as I stood there waiting and hoping for an answer. I was feeling really cold now, I was freezing I was sure if I could feel my face anymore. I knocked again almost banging, my nerves were getting to me and I was beginning to think that Jake had seen me and decided not to answer. After about five minutes I finally saw the door open and to my relief a sleepy Jake answered the door.

"Bella?" he said yawning

I couldn't hold it in anymore I jumped on him not caring if I got him wet and kissed him, his lips met mine and my heart raced on into another universe. He pulled back with a surprised expression on his face.

"Jake I'm so sorry that I hurt, please forgive me" I begged not letting go of him

"Bells…" he said

"I choose you" I said

"What?" he asked in disbelief

I looked at his expression as we stood there, he was in complete and utter disbelief, he didn't think I would choose him. He actually thought that I would just forget about him just like that. But it wasn't like that, Edward had been the guy of my dreams but Jake, he was the guy of my life. The guy I needed for the rest of my life. I looked at him and smiled weakly. I moved so that my lips were really close to his ear and I said

"I love you"


	19. Together

**If you guys like BXJ you should go and check out the story 'Solen a Jacob and Bella story' by NewMoon02. Here's the summary: Bella Swan moves to Forks, WA while her mother travels with her husband. When Bella moves in with her father she begins school at Forks High. One day Bella accepts an invitation for a trip to a local beach where she meets someone who changes her life.**

**Chapter 19**

**JPOV**

She had said it. Those three words. The three words that made me freeze and question if I was dreaming. She was standing there in the rain soaked looking like she'd been crying when she said it. I couldn't react at all, I just froze. Had she actually said it? She had, I wasn't losing my mind. I hugged her really tight and whispered in her ear

"I love you too" I said

She continued hugging me, she wouldn't let go. I realized that she was shaking from the cold so I knew I had to get her inside.

"Bella come on let's get you inside so you can warm up" I said

She let go of me but stayed really close. She sat down on the couch as I went to my room and got some of my clothes for her I knew they would be too big but she couldn't stay in her wet clothes she could get sick. I went back into the living room where she was sitting on the couch and gave her the clothes and told her to go change. She went to the bathroom and changed into my clothes then came back out to me.

"Bella are you feeling ok?" I asked

"Yea Jake I'm ok" she said

"Come here then" I said

She sat down on the couch next to me and I wrapped my arms around her to keep her warm. We watched TV for a while not saying anything but it wasn't uncomfortable, it was nice.

**BPOV**

We were sitting on the couch jakes arms around me, I wanted to say something, apologize for hurting him but I was so comfortable with how we were I didn't want to spoil the moment. I was nice and warm now not cold anymore, it felt nice.

"Jake?" I said

"Yea bells?" he said

"I'm sorry" I said

"Sorry? For what?" he asked confused

"I know that I hurt you because I told you that I didn't know what I wanted. I wasn't sure if it was you and that was very stupid of me. It's you and I should have known from the start" I said

"Bells its ok I kind of understand I know that you loved him" he said

"Jake you're amazing you know that" I said smiling

"No bells you are" he said

Just then the phone rang and Jake got up to get it

"Bella!" he called

"Yea Jake?" I said

"Its Charlie, he wants to talk to you" he said

Shoot. Charlie's going to make me go home. I got up and took the phone

"Hello" I said

"Hey bells" he said

"Hey dad is everything ok?" I asked

"Yea you just left fast and it's raining really hard I just wanted to make sure that you got to jakes safely." he said

"Oh yea I got here I'm fine" I said

"Ok that's good" he said

"Hey dad?" I said a little nervous

"Yea bells?" he said

"Can I spend the night at jakes? It's raining a hard like you said and it wouldn't be safe for me to drive in this weather" I said hoping he would let me

There were a couple seconds of silence before I heard him sigh.

"Is Billy there?" he asked

"Umm" I looked at Jake who nodded "yea he's here" I said

"Ok you can stay, but be safe" he said

"Thanks dad I will" I said excited

"Ok bye" he said and we hung up

I walked over to Jake who was sitting on the couch now and sat next to him

"Jake" I said

"Yea" he said

"Did you hear?" I asked

"Hear what?" he asked innocently

"You did" I laughed

"I uh no I didn't" he said acting dumb

"I can spend the night!" I said

"I'm glad Bella" he said smiling

"So what are we going to do?" I asked

"Um how's about we watch a movie?" he said

"That sounds good to me" I said

"All right" he said

He got up and found some movie and popped it in the DVD player then he came back and sat down next to me and wrapped his arms around me. I was happy I knew that this is where I wanted to be and the only place I would be able to feel at home.

"Jake" I said half way through the movie

"Yea?" he said

"I really am sorry for hurting you like I did it wasn't right" I said

"It's ok Bella what counts now is that you're here" he said

"I love you" I said

"I love you too Bella" he said

I must have fallen asleep sometime before the movie ended; when I woke up I was on jakes bed. I found his clock that said it was around 2 in the morning. I didn't see Jake anywhere so I went into the living room to see where Jake was and sure enough I found him on the couch. I knew Billy was asleep but I had the urge to scare Jake right now but knowing him he'd make some loud noise and wake Billy. I sat down on the floor by jakes head and sat there watching him sleep, I knew it was kind of creepy but I couldn't help it. He was so darn cute when he slept; he looked so peaceful almost like an angel. My Jacob. My angel. My love. He was more than anyone could ask for. He was really an amazing guy, the guy any girl would ask for. He didn't need to be perfect to capture a girl's heart he just needed to be himself and everyone would like him. Thinking about Jake I soon fell asleep.

**JPOV**

When I woke up I was surprised to see Bella on the floor next to me. I quickly got up and tried to wake her to make sure that she was all right.

"Bella" I whispered and she turned a little

"Bella" I tried again

"Mhm?" was her response

"Are you ok?" I asked as she opened her eyes

"Huh? Um what?" she asked confused

"What are you doing here" I said pointing to the floor

"Umm oh u woke up and came to find you" she said standing up

"Haha well you found me but I wasn't on the floor. Why didn't you go back to bed?" I asked

"Oh well umm" she said turning a little pink

"Yes?" I asked

"Um I fell asleep" she said

"Bella you're a terrible liar" I said

"That's not a lie! Well technically" she said

"Really? And what are you not telling me?" I said

"nothing." She said smiling "I'm starving let's get something to eat" she said

"Sure, sure" I said

"Oh wait I have to use the bathroom first" she said

"Ok I'll be waiting" I said

She was in the bathroom for a while and I was really hungry so I got some cereal and started eating I was half way through it when she came back.

"Eating without me" she said sarcastically

"Yea I wanted to wait but I was afraid you'd eat it all" I teased

"Oh yes because I eat everything in my way" she said

"You do. I hope you didn't chew on my sheets" I said

"I might have" she answered smiling

We both busted out laughing, this was great something that I could get used to, being here with Bella laughing and well laughing some more. Having a good time, this is what I wanted. This is what I had always wanted and will want for the rest of our lives. Bella and I.

**All right guys there it is Bella & Jake together. Next chapter will also be the last chapter of this story. Please review.**


	20. Perfect timing

**Chapter 20**

_Saturday _

**BPOV**

After eating something we decided that we would go to the beach and hang out, just relax. It was a little warm out but not enough, I still needed my jacket. We walked around the beach hand in hand talking about nothing in particular. Jake asked me the most random questions he could think of.

"Have you ever thought about traveling?" he asked

"Well sure" I said

"Where?" he asked

"As long as there's sun I'm there" I said smiling

"What's the cheesiest pick up line that you've heard?" he asked

"Umm you be the Dairy Queen and I'll be your Burger King: You treat me right, and I'll do it your way" I said which made both us burst out laughing.

"Nice one." He said

"I know" I smiled

"Would you ever consider living in la push?" he asked suddenly serious

"It's a possibility" I said

We asked each other questions for no reason for the next three hours. Then he said we should go to Sam's house where the rest of the pack was most likely to be. We went in and as soon as Emily saw us together she came up and hugged me. In fact everyone seemed happy that Jake and I were together, they all said I had made the right decision. I knew I had made the right decision I felt at home here with everyone, with the whole pack, they were like my family. We sat around with everyone eating and watching TV until late. I decided it was time to go home around seven I didn't want Charlie to worry about me. I said goodbye to Jacob and the pack and headed home in my old truck, I was surprised when I saw a silver car in the driveway. A shiny silver Volvo. What now? I got out of the car and as soon as I closed the trucks door there was Edward standing in front of me.

"Bella" he said

"Edward what do you want?" I asked

"I'm not leaving" he said

"What?" I asked

"I'm not leaving, were staying here in forks" he said smiling

"That's great" I said confused

"Bella I'm going to fight for you" he said

"Fight for me?" I said

"Yes, Bella I love you. I want you to be with me forever" he said

"Edward I told you already we can't be together anymore" I said walking towards the house

"Bella I know you love me, you don't want that _dog_" he said

"Edward I don't want _you._ I want Jacob, he's the one that makes me happy" I said

He didn't answer so I turned around and saw that he was gone. I went inside and began to cook something knowing that Charlie would be home soon. By the time food was ready Charlie was coming inside and putting his things away.

"Hey dad" I said

"Hey bells have a good time at jakes?" he asked as he sat down

"Yea dad we hung out with Sam, Emily, Quil, embry, Leah, Seth and everyone else" I said

"Oh well that's good" he said

We ate in complete silence then cleaned and my dad went to watch some game that was on while I went upstairs to my room. the next couple of months seemed to past by fast I had chosen to go to a college hear in forks near home that way I would be able to see Jake and Charlie as much as I wanted. Jake had been so happy the day I told him, he planned on opening his own garage in la push. He had always loved fixing cars; it was something that he was good at and something that he enjoyed. Edward hadn't left me alone since the day after I came back from la push. In school he would find any excuse to talk to me, he would do anything just to talk to me. He wouldn't give up; he kept on telling me that he loved me. I simply ignored him and hoped that he would get the hint, but he didn't. Every day was the same routine he would meet me in the school parking lot and begin talking endlessly about anything. It was really starting to bother me but I didn't know what I could do. I tried talking to Alice but she said she wasn't sure what I could do and just walked away. Rosalie wasn't the only one giving me glares these days. Emmett was his usual funny self, while jasper and Alice wouldn't talk to me anymore. I know that they had wanted me end up with Edward but I just didn't love him anymore. I was really glad that school would be over soon and I would go to college and be away from them. The last day of school came fast and I was overjoyed. I decided that I had to talk to Edward and tell him to leave me alone. As I parked in the schools parking lot I could see him waiting for me.

"Hey Bella" he said smiling

"Hey Edward" I said

"So last day of school finally" he said

"Yea finally" I said

"So are you coming to our party tonight?" he asked

I was confused; I had no idea what party he was talking about so I assumed that I wasn't invited.

"No" I said

"Why not?" he asked

"I have plans" I said

"What? Oh come on Bella you can cancel and come to the party for me" he said

"Edward I'm sorry but no. I'm spending today with my boyfriend. Edward get it through your head it's over with us. Don't you get it?" I said

"Bella what are you saying, you really chose _him_" he said

"Edward I chose him a long time ago but you wouldn't listen to me. I'm sorry. Bye" I said as I walked to class

All of the Cullen's were giving me death glares at lunch, I didn't care anymore I was happy for once in my life. Who would have thought that coming here to forks was going to be the best thing that ever happened to me. After graduation Charlie and I went to la push for a small gathering we were having to celebrate my graduation. I wasn't too happy about it at first but then I was excited knowing that my friends and family would all be there. As soon as we got out of the car Jacob was waiting for me.

"Congrats Bella" he said as he hugged me

"Thanks" I said

"Hey Charlie" Jake said

"Hey Jake" my dad answered

"Come on lets go inside" Jake said

We walked inside to find more people than I thought would be there but surprisingly I felt comfortable around everyone. I talked to everyone there, Jake never leaving my side until I made him go and hang out with the guys for a little bit. The party had been really great it was more than I expected and they still got me presents.

I spent the whole summer hanging out with Jake and the pack at la push. Jake, quil and embry all started their own garage; Jake of course was the one that knew the most about cars but Quil and embry soon learned. While I was going to college they spent their time in the garage fixing cars. One day I was on my way to jakes house, I had just gotten out of class when I saw someone I didn't think I would see again, someone I had not seen since the last day of high school.

"Bella" she said

"Alice?" I said

"I missed you" she said

"I missed you too. What are you doing here?" I asked

"I wanted to talk to you" she said

"What about? Is everything ok?" I said

"Edward, but everything is fine." she said smiling

"What about Edward" I asked a little nervous

"Well he wouldn't let me come near you before, he was still in denial and then one day all of a sudden he changed somehow. He started being more like himself" she said

"So he's fine?" I asked

"yes he is, he's doing really great, Esme is still worried because he seems to be kind of lonely but he's laughing with us now so we thought it was time to move, in hopes that he would be better somewhere else, where the memories of you guys isn't all over" she said

"You guys stayed in forks this whole time?" I asked

"Yea Edward wouldn't leave he actually wouldn't do anything but now he is and I wanted to say goodbye to you" she said

"Well I'm glad that he's doing ok, but I'm going to miss you" I said

"I'll miss you too Bella. We all will" she said

"How is everyone?" I asked

"They're good, they told me to say good bye to you" she said

"Tell them all that I'll miss them" I said

"I will. Bye Bella" she said as she hugged me and left

"Bye Alice" I whispered

I headed to la push to see Jake, I was surprised that the Cullen's had stayed here but now that I knew they were leaving it made me kind of sad. When I got la push I stopped at jakes garage knowing he was probably still there.

"Jake?" I said as I walked in

"In here" Jake said

I followed his voice to find him under a car trying to fix something; he was covered in oil and stuff.

"Hey Bella" he said

"Hey Jake" I said smiling

"How was school?" he asked

"It was good I got an A on my exam" I said

"nice." He paused "you smell funny" he said wrinkling his nose

"I ran into Alice today" I said

"Alice?" he said sitting up

"Yea she said that they were leaving town and she wanted to say goodbye" I said

"Is that it?" he asked

"Yea pretty much" I said

"Ok, so what do you want to do today?" he asked smiling

"I don't know" I said thinking

"How about I go home take a shower and then we'll go to the beach" he said

"Sure sounds good to me" I said

"Ok let's go" he said

I sat on the couch watching TV as I waited for Jake to take a shower. Billy came in as I was waiting

"Hey Bella" he said

"Hey Billy how are you?" I asked

"I'm good what about you?" he asked smiling for some reason

"I'm good" I said

"So where are you guys going?" he asked still smiling

"The beach" I said wondering why he was still smiling

"Sounds good" he said

"Yea" I said

We didn't say anything after that but Billy kept smiling anyway; it was starting to creep me out. Then Jake came out into the living room.

"Hey Bella ready?" he said

"Yea" I said quickly getting up

"Have fun" Billy said still smiling

"Sure, sure" Jake said

"Yea" I said

As soon we left and I was sure Billy couldn't hear I asked Jake about him smiling

"Jake, is Billy ok?" I asked

"Yea why?" he said

"I don't know he wouldn't stop smiling when I was talking to him and even after that" I said

"Well you know everyone likes you" he teased

"Funny Jake. Seriously though what's with him, it was starting to creep me out, no offense" I said

"I don't know, maybe he's happy about something" he said

**JPOV**

Darn it she asked. What was I suppose to say now? Oh yeah don't worry he's fine he's just happy that I've decided that it was time to propose to you! Ah why did I tell him?

"Well you know everyone likes you" I teased hoping she would drop the subject

"Funny Jake. Seriously though what's with him, it was starting to creep me out, no offense" she said.

Crap. Crap. Crap. What to say now. What was I going to say, what to say, think Jake. Think.

"I don't know, maybe he's happy about something" I said hoping she would leave it at that

"But the question is what? He seemed really happy and excited" she said thinking

"Don't worry about it. You know him maybe he's going fishing with Charlie or something" I said

"Yea ok" she said studying my face.

Oh no. she knew I was up to something, couldn't I do anything to surprise her? Anything without her knowing I'm going to do it? Or suspecting it? Ah. Maybe today's not the day, maybe another day. Yes that way she will be surprised, today she's suspicious. Another day sounds great. We went to the beach and just hung out; she kept looking at me suspiciously from time to time. Yea there was no way I was doing it today. I was nervous enough already. Not today. After the beach she went home still kind of suspicious.

"Jake are you ok?" she asked

"Of course I am" I said calmly

"Ok well I have to go home. Bye" she said but hugged me and kissed me before she left.

Days. No it had been Weeks now and I still had not proposed I knew exactly how I would do it and where I would do it. But I wanted the timing to be perfect, I wanted her to be surprised and have no clue at all. Every day I would wake up hoping that day would be the day I would do it but as the day ended I knew it hadn't been the day. Billy kept asking why I hadn't done it yet but all I could tell him was the timing wasn't right. I wanted her to be surprised, so someday she could tell our kids or even grandkids how she was completely surprised and didn't see it coming when I proposed. I could imagine Bellas face now, she would blush that beautiful pink color. I smiled at that, it was worth waiting for to see her face. Today was a Saturday and the sun was out, it was pretty warm out and soon Bella would be coming over. I would take her to the beach and today I promised myself I would do it, today I would ask her to marry me, I would ask her to be my wife and spend the rest of our lives together. She came over around 10 and we sat on the couch watching TV for a while, but I knew Bella and soon she said we should go outside and enjoy the sun. We went to the beach and walked around my arm around her waist. After walking around for a while the sun was beginning to set, and when she was looking out at the ocean I picked her up bridal style and threw her in the water.

"Jake!" she yelled as she came out dripping water

"Aw you fell in the water" I said laughing

"That's not funny Jake" she said

"Actually it is funny" I said grinning

"No its not" she said pouting

"Ok ok I give its not that funny" I said going to hug her but she pushed me away

"It's not funny at all Jake" she said

"Oh come on its a little funny" I said

"No it's not, besides you weren't the one thrown in the water" she said

"Well the water wouldn't affect me now would it, besides Bella it's just water" I said

"It's still not funny" she said

"You can't be mad forever" I said teasing

"I could" she said seriously

I tried hugging her again but she wouldn't allow it.

"So you're going to ignore me?" I asked but she didn't answer and looked away

I got in front of her so she would look at me and got down on one knee

"So are you going to ignore me now?" I said looking up at her

"Jake what are you doing?" she said alarmed, her face blushing a beautiful pink

"Oh so you're not ignoring me anymore" I teased

"Jake?" she said her voice nervous as she looked at me

I grabbed her hand

"I love you. I always have and I know that wherever you go I'll go. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I can't think of anyone more perfect to spend my life with. You make me happier than I ever imagined possible. I never knew I could feel the way I do about you. I may not have imprinted on you but I know that my feelings for you are more than that of an imprint. From the very first day I knew you were the one. The one I would love forever. Isabella swan will you marry me?" I said pulling out a ring

She was silent, her face turning redder by the second. Oh no, could it be possible that she wasn't ready? That she didn't want to think about marriage yet? She finally spoke after what seemed like an eternity.

"Yes! Of course I will" she said smiling

I was relieved. I stood up as I placed the ring in her hand. I had picked out that ring a couple of days after she had started college, I wasn't thinking about proposing yet but I needed to make sure that she had the best ring, because she deserved the best. The ring was really made just for Bella, it fit her hand perfectly. It had one larger stone in the middle with two large side stones and accenting brilliant Diamonds. It wasn't too fancy or had a big diamond but it was the best I could afford. She was looking at the ring.

"Do you like it?" I asked

"Yes Jake I love it!" she said hugging you

"I told you couldn't be mad forever" I teased

"Shut up Jake" she said smiling

"I love you" I said

"I love you too" she said

I hugged her tight and then spun her around we both smiled and looked into each other's eyes as if there was nothing else in the world. I leaned in to kiss the beautiful girl before me. I could feel her lips parting lightly as my lips touched hers; she wrapped her arms around my neck. Her soft lips against mine felt just right I kissed her as passionately in hopes that this wonderful moment would never end. I knew that as long as she was here in my arms everything would be fine; I couldn't wait to spend the rest of my life with Bella. I love her and I always will. Forever.

**That was the last chapter. It took me a while to write, I hope you guys don't mind that I ended it in jakes POV. Tell me what you thought? Was it good or bad? It's your last chance to review and I'd really appreciate it if you did =)**

**Btw there's a picture of Bellas ring on my profile.**


End file.
